Fate's a Cruel thing
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: Kagome is a simple girl traveling back and fouth between the two times. Then her life get's twisted upside down when she meet's the one and only Yoko Kurama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha.

Okay if you've read, my bio, you now I hate heterosexual pairings, this is something I wrote before I like homosexual pairings. Now on with the chapter.

"Kagome, wait!" Souta shouted, kagomes' eight-year-old brother. "You forgot your…." But it was to late kagome was already down the well. Souta sighed.

On the other side of the well 

"Shippo, my kit, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled/shouted. "Where could they be?" she muttered to herself. "Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku! Anyone!" Kagome again shouted. Kagome continued to look till she came to a small body of water; it had a beautiful waterfall flowing into it as well. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at the top of her very experienced lungs. Then something pushed her in the water. Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten how to swim. "Inuyasha, help! Inuyasha!" Then something jumped next to her and grabbed her out of the water. Her eyes were wide.

"Geez women, I'm right here, no needed to yell." Inuyasha said, with a small smug on his face.

"Inuyasha! I could've drowned. Damn you!" Kagome yelled again. He glared at her. She shut up, only because he could push her back in. "Heh, heh, like I was saying, were you here the whole time?" kagome asked, her curiosity peaked. He cuffed her upside the head.

"Duh. Where else would I be?" he questioned. Not hearing her little answer.

"With Kikyo." He looked down at her. He noticed how her gaze was plaintive. She was staring at the ground, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He tapped her shoulder. She blinked then looked back up and placed a fake smile on her face." Yes Inuyasha?"

He looked at her with a serious gaze, "Are you alright?" he noticed that her smile faltered. Her eyebrows rose, then they went back down.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she was playing cool. She didn't want Inuyasha to know her inside struggle to act neutral. She noticed how he glared at her suspiciously. She just shrugged. "Where are miroku and sango?" Kagome asked blinking innocently.

"They went to the village. Damn lecher. I bet he's going just to get women. Damn pervert." Inuyasha muttered the last line under his breath. Inuyasha noticed kagome walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked. He really didn't feel like saving her today.

"I'm going for a walk. I have my bow and arrows okay? Incase I run into trouble." Inuyasha sighed and waved a hand that signaled that she could go. She just walked away.

Later on in the forest 

Kagome was sitting in a hot spring that she had found. Her muscles were finally relaxing. Kagome sighed in bliss. "Finally, I can relax. I wish life were easier. But you know what they say, 'be careful what you wish for'." She sighed again in pleasure.

"Now who is this?" a sultry voice asked from the trees. Kagomes eyes were wide as she searched the trees. She was panicking.

"Who are you? What do you want? Come out!" kagome was on the verge a brake down. Again she heard the smoother-then-silk voice.

"Calm little one. Be patient." The voice echoed so kagome couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Finally the shadow came out, to show a gorgeous creature. Kagome couldn't help the once over she gave him. She started with his feet. She noticed the perfectly pedicure feet. Well you know what she meant. She let her gaze walk up the body, those feet were attached to a fine pair of hairless legs. Her gaze went higher. She noticed the long, weaved finer then silk hair that would make any women cringe with jealousy. She continued to move her gaze up higher still. She noticed the finely sculptured chest that would put Michelangelo's David to shame. Then she moved her gaze to his face, she noticed the high cheek boned, the fine little nose and then those eyes. Those breath-taking eyes that looked like a burning sunset. She moved her gaze to the top of this God's head and saw………. Two little ears. Twitching back and fourth. Her hand-started twitching. She gave a quick once over again. Then she blushed when she realized what she had done.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, still redder then a cherry. The sex-on-legs chuckled lightly, which embarrassed her more when she realized how sexy it sounded.

"Me, my dear, I am Yoko Kurama. Famous thief in all of the feudal era." His voice never left its sultry tone as he spoke. Kagome stared. Mouth slightly ajar. "My dear, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Kagome seemed to hear that statement cause she shut her mouth. Rather painfully. Yoko winced when she shut her mouth. Kagome started to rub her jaw.

"Owww!" when the throbbing went away she realized that Yoko was still standing there. She blushed at the intense gaze. "Can you turn around? Please?"

Yoko smirked. "Well since you asked nicely." Yoko turned around. When he turned around kagome looked at his ass. She thought 'nice and round, looks firm. Hmm… wait, what the hells my problem?' she mentally beat herself up for her lack of controlling her thoughts. She got out of the water and changed into some pajamas.

"You can turn around now." Kagome said in a meek voice. He turned around. He had a feral look in his eyes. Kagome took a large gulp. "W-well it was n-nice to meet y-you Yoko Kurama. But I have to go."

"Hmm…" he quickly grabbed her arm. She froze up immediately." Relax, my dear." He noticed how a faint blush came to her cheeks as he called her that." Now I'll let you go… under one condition." He noticed that she shook her head. "Give me a kiss." He noticed how her muscles seemed to lock up.

"Uh, about that. You see I kind of can't." Kagome said in a small voice. Both of Yoko's perfect eyebrows. This was new. Usually they'd have given up already.

"And why not?" Yoko whispered seductively in her ear. He noticed how she slowly melted into his body. He tried to ignore how well her body fit his. Unconsciously they both started to lean towards each other. Just as they were about to kiss, Inuyasha bursts through the trees.

Dum.dum, dum. What will happen, stay in tune for the next chapter to find out.


	2. What!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed.

Hot miko**-** thank you **hands cookie**

Charlie911- Thank youcookie for you

Rinkitsunedemongal- Thank you gives cookie

Tala Ishtar- Thank you gives cookie

Shadow Star- I know, sorry I made her a little wimpy, I promise she's better in this chap. extra large cookie for you

Scriblies- Thank you. I used to care bout hetero couples, but I grew out, like I said, I wrote this last summer. Cookie for you

Well I thank anyone who took the time to review my horrible story, well I hope this chap is better, oh and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Well, in my dreams I do. On with the story.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. That's all she did. Then she gained her wits, "Ummmm, hi." But she didn't get many. She bit the side of her lip. Yoko whispered something in her ear. It made her turn fifty interesting shades of red. She swallowed thickly. "Inuyasha," she started slowly, before he got into the rant she knew was coming." This is Yoko Kurama. Yoko, Inuyasha." She was still muscle locked.

"My dear, I think you made the little puppy mad." Yoko whispered in her ear. She backed away from Yoko and glared.

"Personal space." Were the only two words she said. She turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, know before you say anything, nothing happened-" he interrupted her.

"Hell if nothing happened! His scents already all over you! And if nothing happened, something sure as hell would've happened if I didn't interrupt!" Inuyasha was far from done, but he forgot one little thing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sugary sweet voice. He gulped. "SIT! Know Inuyasha, you will be quiet, you WILL not tell anyone, and if you do, no ramen for you." Her eyes were ablaze. Inuyasha gulped and nodded. She had a relieved smile on her face." Good. Know I'll be back in a moment." Inuyasha nodded and left, his ears were drooping.

At the camp

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" a worried demon slayer asked. He just glared at her and gave a curt "nothing" Sango sighed. She shook her head but let it go.

Back in the forest

"I can't let you follow us. One Inuyasha would have a fit, two you know absolutely nothing about me, and three there is a lot you don't know about me and is hard to explain. Okay so I would appreciate it if you know, stopped stalking me." She said in an uneasy voice. She watched his reaction. To her surprise, no emotion swept over his face. None. Not hurt, not pain, not revenge, not one thing played over his face. Not. One. Single. Thing. She sighed. "Yoko. Yoko!" she waved a hand in front of his face. She grabbed her wrist and growled a gruff "what" out. She shook her head.

"Tell me." Was all he said. She got a confused look on her face. Yoko sighed. "You said I know nothing about you. Which isn't exactly true. I know you have a great ass." He said that as he studied it. She would've slapped him if he weren't currently holding both of her wrists. "But you're right. I know almost nothing about you. All the more reason for me to get to know you better." Yoko said it a hopeful voice. It reminded her of when she told Sota that Inuyasha was coming. Kagome huffed.

"No! What if I don't want you to know me better? What if I don't want to know you better? What if-" he cut her off.

"What if I told you I could help you find those shards your looking for and could train you." He noticed how her look when from huffy, to excited to thoughtful. "Has anyone told you that your emotions play out on your face?" Kagome shook her head sullenly.

"Tell you what, I'll let you come with us as long you are doing no harm to anyone in our group and promise to help." Kagome said in a rather defeated voice. Yoko shook his head.

"Let's seal our deal with a kiss." Yoko had said that in a lecherous tone and she noted the twinkle in his eye. She leaned forward to tease him. They were close enough they might as well been sharing the same breathing air. He leaned forward, just as he was about to press his lips to hers; she tilted her head to the side, turned and ran. He heard her say something but ignored it.

"Damn women. She's turning me soft." He muttered under breath. He just smiled a tiny little smile, but the smile was a true smile and it made him happy. "Just wait, my dear, you'll share my same view when time comes. Just wait my dear, time will tell. Time will tell."

Back with Kagome at the campsite

"Where's your little fox friend?" Inuyasha asked with unmistakable jealousy in his voice. Kagome just smiled pleasantly and continued doing what she was doing, completely ignoring Inuyasha. After a while Inuyasha got frustrated and well, jumped in a tree to sulk(1).

Kagome just smirked and thought '_it's my turn to twist your heart Inuyasha, just wait till you see what I plan on doing, but for now I'm the sweet, innocent, shy girl. Just you see Inuyasha, just you see'_ Yoko's thoughts weren't anywhere near Kagomes.

Yoko's thoughts_' she's turning me into mush. Yoko Kurama CANNOT become a softy! It's just not just able. Then again, I suppose it's my fault. I'll have o fix this. But for know, I'll watch the hanyou argue over something he'll never have'_ Yoko had gotten a mischievous look in his eye. Nobody noticed. Which for some people was not a good thing. He walked up behind Kagome, very quietly and wrapped his tail around her stomach and lifted her into the air.

"Yoko! Yoko! Let me down you damn kitsune. Yoko!" Kagome whined/begged/pleaded to let her go. He just smirked.

"Only if you kiss me(2)." Kagome sighed. When her face was close to his, she kissed him on the cheek. She got a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Know you have to let me go. I gave you a kiss, you never said where." He muttered something about being unfair. "Don't worry, you'll get a kiss, if you're good."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. "I smell stench." Was all Inuyasha said. Then Sesshomaru came out.

"Little brother." Inuyasha noticed how Sesshomaru's eye's stayed focused on Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She was kind of staring into space, is what she had said once. But it was rare for her to lose concentration. "Miko." Kagome's attention immediately went to Sesshomaru.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" was all she said. He looked at her strangely for a moment, but then shook his head.

"I need you………"

Do I hear a Cliffhanger? What do you think Sesshomaru needs? If you can guess right, I'll send you a pic of our favorite demon lord. If not, I'll send you a virtual cookie anyways.

Sorry about that. It reminded me of Hiei our favorite fire demon.

I made Yoko a horny little bastard. Again, sorry.

R and R. thank you. Oh and if you have ideas for my next chap, I would greatly appreciate them. Thank you! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I thank you all again that reviewed my crappy story; i thank all that took time to actually review, thanks to:

**Hotmiko1**- I know I'm evil, deal with it and thank you hands cookie

**ShadowStar09**- I know Yoko's a bit OOC, it goes with the plot hands cookie

**Mistress of Keys**- I know, Yoko's horny hands cookie

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**- I'm glad you loved it hands cookie

**Charlie911**- Sorry your guesses were wrong, but they were amusing big cookie for amusement

**Bloodcherry**- Well thanks for the review and nice to know my story doesn't suck hands big cookie

**Midnight 1987**- I know, i tend to be evil, sorry, and sorry your guesses were wrong hands cookie

**GaaraSakura Luvers 4Evah**- you got it right! Sorry i couldn't send you the pic, it didn't give your e-mail. Gomen nasai big cookie

**Scriblies**- I know I'm mean, nice to know you love my story too big cookie

**Sessmarupunk**- Nice to know you like you like my story too hands cookie

**Kurama pnkmate Kagome**- It's not wrong, Yoko would say something wrong, Gomenhands cokie

I'm sorry everyone, I'm all out of Cookies cries If you have any candy you want please tell me and I'll give it to you next chappie. Well thank you all for reviewing i really appreciate it, i won't update again till i get at least 5 reviews. So review and you'll get more Yoko/Kagome goodness. I have a question for everyone. Should i make a love triangle? Yes or no? Please vote. Oh if you were wondering it would be Sesshomaru/Kagome/Yoko. So yeah, vote! Onigai! Also, if you have any ideas for my stories at all please say it in the review i will take them into consideration. I'm also looking for Beta's so if anyone would like to Beta my chaps that would be great!

* * *

Chapter 3

**From last chap**

ittle brother." Inuyasha noticed how Sesshomaru's eye's stayed focused on Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to notice. She was kind of staring into space, is what she had said once. But it was rare for her to lose concentration. "Miko." Kagome's attention immediately went to Sesshomaru.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" was all she said. He looked at her strangely for a moment, but then shook his head.

"I need you………"

**This Chap**

I need you to heal Rin." Sesshomaru kept his icy facade on as he said these words. Kagome noticed Sesshomarus stance wasn't sluggish but it wasn't as high and arrogant as usual. She looked at him with a gaze of pity. She stopped when his gaze turned freezing, she could've sworn that a chill shot up her spine at the glare. "Miko," he stopped with a look of, nervousness, she thought on his face," Will you help me or not?" He questioned her with the strange look again. Kagome was just about to say something when Inuyasha piped up.

"You bastard what are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled, completely forgetting that Sesshomaru had stated his reason for being there. Sesshomaru turned his glacial gaze on Inuyasha. Inuyasha's anger quickly faded into nothing but air. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome. She looked back with little hesitation, but nonetheless, shook her head.

"When will you need me Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" All the while, Yoko was standing there watching the exchange with a slight jealous look. Hell you didn't need to see his look, jealousy was rolling off of him in waves. His glare wasn't icy, no, more like it could surpass the sun in heat, as in he could warm the whole city of Edo, as in, and well you get the point.

"Miko, i did not know that you associated with thieves." Sesshomarus voice had more sting in it, it made Kagome wince a little at the tone. Yokos gaze turned even hotter when he heard that. Kagome looked between the two had an uneasy feeling in the gut of her stomach. She watched the two for a moment longer.

Lord Sesshomaru, Yoko Kurama, Yoko Kurama, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome mumbled under her breath, but seeing as they were both demons, they both heard. Their glares intensified. She looked at the two uneasy again. She looked at Yoko and she noticed the hints of a smirk making it's way onto his flawless features. She really had a sinking feeling about this.

"We've met." Yoko had certain arrogance when he had said this. "Yes we've met. I was stealing a beautiful onyx necklace; it had very rare clear crystals on it. A real piece of work that necklace was. Though, i didn't expect any less from a Lord." Yoko knew he was tempting the Lord. It was too much fun not too. The Lord gave a sharp glare but replied(colder then the Ice Age, I might add).

"Yes that necklace was a piece of work, it was going to be given to Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru had an unusual look on his face, the look was almost... wistful. Just as the look was on his face it was gone."Miko, i do not have such time to waste on human matters, i need you to help Rin." Sesshomaru passed another strange look but kagome passed it off.

"When do you need me their Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked in a determined voice. She gave him a trusting look; if Kagome didn't know any better she would've thought that Sesshomarus eyes had softened just a little bit. But again as soon as the look was there it was gone.

"Miko, i need you right now, you need to heal rin." Sesshomaru said with a note of formality in his voice. She sighed, she was about to say something but Inuyasha again interrupted.

"HELL NO! We're looking for the Jewel Shards and Naraku, she has no time to heal your human." Inuyasha said indifferently. Kagome glared coldly at him and said in the coldest voice she could muster.

"Gomen Inuyasha, but your jewel detector can make her own decisions. And her decision is to go with Lord Sesshomaru to heal Rin. I'm sure you can find some one else, Kikyo maybe?" Kagome wasn't faking to cold in her voice anymore. When she said "Kikyo" there was such venom when she it. Inuyasha could've sworn that a look of victory passed through Sesshomarus eyes. A slight tug pulled at Sesshomarus lips, but he managed to fight the smirk that wanted to show up on those pale perfect lips. "Sesshomaru, may I go to pack and can you come back at dusk?" She asked in a light and airy tone. Sesshomaru ignored the formal use of his name and gave a slight inclination of his head. "Domo arigato Lord Sesshomaru." She said. He shook his head again and was gone in a flash. She looked over at Inuyasha. He looked like he was going to explode. She just smiled sweetly and walked past them.

**Later after Kagome was packed, she was in a field**

Kagome was sitting in a field staring at the fireflies, _'they came out early tonight.'_ Kagome though with a small smile lighting up her face. She watched how the fireflies seemed to fly just around her like she was the only thing in the whole field. She smiled again. She heard a a silky baritone voice next to her ear.

"You glow just as brightly as the fireflies." She blushed many different shades of red. Scarlet, Crimson, Cherry red, etc. She turned her gaze to Yoko.

"Me? No, I do not. I'm nothing near the beauty of the fireflies. How they seem to do with things without a care in the world. I guess I'm just a tad bit jealous." Kagome said softly as she watched the fireflies buzz along.

"You're wrong. You glow brighter. You have an almost unnatural ethereal glow about you. In the moonlight, in the moonlight you look even more beautiful." Yoko whispered in her ear. She looked back at Yoko and swore that she had forgotten to breath.

Yoko was staring up at the stars that were there. He was laying on the grass, body spread out, his beautiful silver hair spread out behind him, his whole boy was relaxed, his face is what got her the most. His face peaceful, it didn't have a smirk playing on his lips, his beautiful sunset orbs were half-lidded. His face, it looked it was carved by angels, or rather the devil for making it look so sinfully seductive without trying. Kagome mused, _'laying there he looks so...gorgeous, still has sexuality about him, not even tamed laying under stars, if at all, it makes him more look like an angel that lost it's wings and can't get them back.'_While in her musings she didn't notice him look at her. She didn't notice the little bit of drool that went into the corner of her mouth.

Yoko smirked a little bit, he moved his face a little bit to hers, there lips were barely a hair apart, and they were close enough that they were sharing the same breathing space. While he spoke against her lips," My dear, your drooling." his voice reverberated though her. She quickly wiped away the drool and blushed. She didn't notice the close proximity yet and she moved forward and there lips connected...just as Sesshomaru came into the field.

* * *

Another cliffy? You know It.grins i know you all _love _cliffhangers! I'll update again soon. Read and Review. Thank you!

Gomen- Sorry

Domo Arigato- Thank you

Onigai- Please

Sama- Sign of respect


	4. Wistful thoughts

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. Oh well, not much I can do

I thank all my reviewers, and as I said, 4 reviews and I'll update, so here is my update, after I thank everyone who reviewed. Oh and **ShadowStar09**, I bought a new bag of cookies just for you. You should feel special.

**Arctic Fox Sorario-** I thank you for the review. I'd give you a cookie, but I bought them cause I didn't want **ShadowStar09** to die on me. So instead **hands chocolate cake**

**BloodCherry- **I thank you for the review, it's ok you didn't know how to vote for. I still appreciate your reviews anyways. Oh and thank you for the spelling, I may know some Japanese, doesn't mean I can spell it right. --u** hands cake**

**Midnight 1987- **Yes I know she was drooling. Well wouldn't you? **Hands cake**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness- **Well thank you for the inspiring review **hands cake**

**Rinkitsunedemongal- **thank you for the review **hands cookie**

**ShadowStar09- **I got you your own special little bag of cookies cause I didn't want you to die. Ok well here are your cookies, hope you don't die on me **really big, big, big, bag of cookies**

Well thank you all for the reviews and everything, since not enough people voted this will be no love triangle; it's not a big deal though. Well sorry I take a long time to update I love leaving off on cliffies, as long as no one threatens to kill me, oh and my imaginary friend says "hi". So yeah on with the story. I'm sad. I only got 6 reviews! TT. Do you all hate me know?

**Warnings: **Lime-ish-ness, only slight, sexual things, again only slightly, kawaii-ness of Rin, that's about it

Last Chapter

Yoko smirked a little bit, he moved his face a little bit to hers, there lips were barely a hair apart, and they were close enough that they were sharing the same breathing space. While he spoke against her lips," My dear, your drooling." his voice reverberated though her. She quickly wiped away the drool and blushed. She didn't notice the close proximity yet and she moved forward and there lips connected...just as Sesshomaru came into the field.

This Chapter

Sesshomauru looked at them with uncaring eyes. He just stared until they finally noticed that he was there. Kagome-naturally- turned bright cherry red at being caught in such an intimate position, with some one she supposedly "didn't like". Which, is you were there, could tell that was a blatant lie. She finally got the nerve to look Sesshomaru in the eye, but at the icy cold look it was giving, the nerve she had, turned to ice and died.

"It's sunset." Was all he said, and to put the ice burg on the Atlantic, he said it a tone that would freeze all seven hells over, a look that would freeze the Atlantic, well you get the idea. Kagome shuddered a little bit, and not from the tone of Sesshomarus voice. Yoko, while Kagome tried to start speaking, licked and blew on her neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Kagome pushed Yoko away slightly. "Come." Was all he said, Kagome shook her head and pushed herself to her feet.

**Later(Yoko was forced to stay at the camp) **

Kagome walked into the little girls room. It was beautifully furnished. The carpet was a gorgeous vanilla color, the walls were slightly darker, and the bed that the little girl was sleeping in had beautiful scarlet red sheets, along with a yellow pillow. Kagome smiled at that. _'Bright.'_ Kagome thought, _'just like her personality.'_ Kagome looked at the girl and noticed little red dots that spotted over the skin. Kagome gave a slight chuckle. She walked over too the sleeping girl and petted her head slightly and smiled again. The girl stirred from her slumber and opened her chocolate orbs (a/n sorry! I don't know if that's her real eye color!). The little girls eyes seemed to brighten when she noticed Kagome. The little girl squeezed her around her waist.

"Nee-chan!" Rin yelled, happily. "You came to visit me. Are you here to see what's wrong with me? Nee-chan, I feel really itchy." Rin informed Kagome. Rin went to scratch at one of the red dots, but Kagome stopped her hand and gave a stern look. Rin looked hurt. " What did I do nee-chan?" Rin asked in a shameful voice, Kagomes eyes softened.

"You didn't do anything wrong Rin-chan. But if you scratch at them, they will get worse. You don't want to be itchy forever do you?" Kagome said the last sentence in a playful tone. Rin looked at Kagome and started talking fast. "Rin. Rin. Rin!" Kagome finally screeched. "Your talking to fast and I can't understand you." Rin got a confused look before a beautiful smiled adorned to the girls' face that seemed to brighten the room up. Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru standing over against the door just leaning there watching the exchange between the two.

Kagome just listened silently while Rin told her about all the flowers and things that 'Sesshomaru-sama' had done. Kagome watched with amusement as the girl said that Sesshomaru had let Rin put flowers in his hair. That was the time that Sesshomaru walked in and said that it was time for dinner. Kagome smiled softly at the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru just gave a cold glare.

"I'll show you too your room." He said stiffly and Kagome got a confused look, but nonetheless followed the Lord to her room. The room that Sesshomaru showed Kagome too was extravagant. She had beautiful sea-green carpet, her bed had a striking Royal blue sheets. She went over and touched them, they were silk. She turned around to go and thank the Lord but Sesshomaru was already gone. She sighed.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" she muttered to herself as she set her yellow bag down. She grabbed a book from her bag and crawled into the silk sheets and read till she fell asleep. That was how the lord found her. A book on her lap and her sitting up slightly with two pillows behind her lower back and her eyes shut peacefully as she slept on, unaware that he was their staring. Kagome stirred in her sleep, and murmured something about some one smelling like roses (a/n can you guess? ).

**Back at Camp (with Yoko)**

Yoko was sleeping peacefully in a tree, having a not so peaceful dream.

Dream Sequence 

Kagome was standing at a large ravine, the water only rippling slightly, only when Kagome touched. She was wearing her normal outfit, except it was wet, and Yoko could see every shape of her well-defined body. He studied her up and down. He studied her pale smooth, _long_ legs, they were attached to well shaped pelvis, from what he could see, she had a flat stomach, and being that she had a white shirt, he could see her breasts perfectly, they were perky, not big, but not small either. He moved his gaze up to her face, she had a slight flush on her face, her cherry lips were parted slightly, and her eyes were half-lidded. The moon (A/n did I forget to mention it was night? --u) it shined so brightly on her skin it almost seemed as if she was glowing herself, she looked like an angel.

Yoko walked, well if you asked anyone, they would probably say sauntered over to Kagome. Kagomes' eyes widened as she saw Yoko. Yoko stopped right in front of her; he had a smile, not a smirk, a real genuine smile on his God-like face(a/n I am an atheist). Yoko bent down slightly and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was like a wildfire, it spread through their whole body at lightening. Kagome kissed back with as much intensity as he had. They fought for dominance, neither of them wanting to lose.

Kagome wrapped her pale arms around Yoko's neck, though it was difficult because of the height difference. Yoko wrapped his arms around Kagomes' slim, petit waist, as both of them kissed with passion that they never knew that they had. Yoko lifted her up by the butt and Kagome automatically put her legs around Yokos' waist.

They continued their battle but eventually Kagome gave up and she let Yoko explore her moist cavern. She was sweet but bitter at the same time, like a person who has so much power but has no will to use. When Yoko was done, she started licking and kissing a path down his throat, until she got to the pulse point, where is heart was beating a mile a minute.

Yoko laid her down on the dirt floor and started to leave marks of possession all over her. She didn't mind, all she could really do was moan as he did it. He started to unbutton her shirt…

End Dream Sequence 

"WAKE UP!" the hanyou screamed into his ear. Yoko rubbed his abused ear and glared at the half-demon.

"What do you want mutt?" Yoko said in a cold and clipped tone. Inuyasha noticing the tone, from when Kagome got really mad, backed down from saying too much more to Yoko.

Back with Kagome and Rin 

The two girls were in the field getting flowers, well maybe Rin was the only one getting flowers but Kagome watched to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Rin kept brining flowers up to Kagome and she smiled and nodded at the little girl. Sesshomaru was their watching them in the field. Rin looked so joyful when Kagome was around.

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru, she gave a small smile and went back to watching Rin. Rin noticed the exchange and thought idly_ ' it would be really fun to have Kagome-okaa-san, instead of Kagome-nee-chan.' _but being the little girl she was, she didn't dwell on it too long and she went back to picking her flowers and ran over the Sesshomaru to ask if she could braid his hair.

Kagome just smiled and thanked the little girl when she handed her a hand full of very colorful flowers.

Later that night 

Kagome was lying in her bed just thinking about how Rin was getting better and how she would have to leave soon. Her last thought was _' I wonder if Yoko and I will have kids as cute as Rin.'_ Needless to say, she didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

Well….need some info. Any good? Please tell me, and I am sorry it took so long to update, my plot bunnies left me alone TT. Update please.


	5. Who will win?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho… unfortunately

Thank you my reviewers.

**L.m KiTsUnE-** Thank you for the comment** hands cake**

**Ookami Aruruu- **calm down nee-chan, this is my update **hands large piece of cake**

**Midnight 1987- **Yeah he does. Had to put some of his hentai nature in there **hands cake**

**Kagekitsongal- **Yes this is Yoko/Kagome, just putting some hinting of Sesshomaru/Kagome. **Hands cake**

**Bloodcherry-** I think you should pay the bunnies more, cause it's taken me almost 3 weeks to update. **Hands cake**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness-** I appreciate the comment **hands cake**

**Amisha the Elemental Sorceress- **ok here's more writing **hands cake**

**Hitoribocchi-** ok this is an update, sorry about taking long **hands cake**

**VirginiasGirl- **Again this is an update **hands cake**

**Shadow Miko- **I thank you most of all, only because you gave me an idea to work with this chapter so domo arigato miko-sama **hands a whole cake**

Ok, I am soooooooooo sorry about taking so long to update, the main reason was, I was by my moms and she doesn't have the internet so, I had ideas in mind but I couldn't post, so again, I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry!

**Warnings:** Nothing really.

'…' Kagomes thoughts.

_/…/ _Yoko's thoughts

* * *

From last chapter 

Later that night

Kagome was lying in her bed just thinking about how Rin was getting better and how she would have to leave soon. Her last thought was _' I wonder if Yoko and I will have kids as cute as Rin.'_ Needless to say, she didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

This chapter 

The next day, with the sun shining in her eyes and a little girl jumping up and down on her bed as if she had ten pixy sticks, was what woke Kagome out of her slumber, though she did not get much sleep. Thoughts of Yoko constantly haunted her thoughts. Thoughts on their relationship, or more frankly their moving too fast relationship.

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan? Onee-chan!" the little girl said, Kagome finally sat up and looked at the girl and noticed something. She had no more little red dots. "I'm all better nee-chan! Arigato nee-chan!" Rin hugged Kagome, well as much as Rin could with Kagome sitting up on her elbows. Kagome smiled warmly and wrapped her arm(a/n the other was used so she could still have some balance.) around Rins shoulder.

"Rin-chan, I have to get dressed." Kagome said while she turned to the side of the bed to go over to the big yellow back pack she always had. Rin nodded and almost literally skipped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Kagome pulled out a little hand held mirror that she always packed, she looked at herself and blanched. She looked horrible. Her fine silk hair was every which way, she had slight bags under eyes, her face was a bit paler then usual. "Damn Yoko, making me loose sleep like this." Kagome muttered vehemently under her breath. Then she took out her brush and tried to make herself look presentable.

As soon as Kagome had finished putting on her clothes and making herself look…semi-presentable, there was a swift and loud knock at the door. Kagome looked up startled out of her thoughts, and walked over to answer the door. Surprise, surprise, Sesshomaru was standing there. As always in his white hakama and hatori, and standing straight as a board(a/n that has been slightly bent…hahahaha…just kidding.).

Sesshomaru spoke in his deep baritone voice, "Since Rin is better, I will be taking you back to the mutt. We will leave in one hour. No more, no less." As soon as he finished, he swiftly turned around and started to walk away. Kagome sighed and walked back over to the bed and started packing her things, while muttering about snobbish dog demons needing to get off their high horse.

When Sesshomaru came back to the door, Kagome figured it was time to go, so she got her big yellow bag, and got on Sesshomarus' cloud and left. When they got back it was almost nightfall. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were all sleeping; Inuyasha had his eyes closed, but was not sleeping, same for Yoko.

Kagome walked over to quietly and set her bags down. She had seen some hot springs close by and she really needed a bath. She grabbed her bow and arrow and her bath things and walked swiftly over to the hot springs, never noticing the shadow that followed her.

When Kagome arrived at the hot springs, she looked around to make sure no one was there, before she started to strip off her clothing. When Kagome deemed it safe, she started slipping off her clothes. When she was down, she let her body slip into the hot water. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips as the warm water started to work out all the knots in her body. She rested her head on rock that was behind her and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again.

After a half-hour of just sitting there and letting her fingers get pruney, she reached to grab her shampoo and conditioner, when she saw a shadow move. She continued to grab her shampoo and washed her hair quickly, though her eyes scanned the area for anything else moving. When nothing moved, she grabbed her sponge and her body wash, and stood up to start washing herself. She heard a rustle of something behind her. She quickly backs in the water.

"Who's there?" Kagome yelled. When she got no answer, she assumed it was Miroku. "Miroku, I know it's you, go away!" When nothing happened she raised an eyebrow. _'Wei_rd.' Kagome though. _'Usually when he gets caught he'll come out apologizing. Then maybe it's not Miroku.'_(A/n well isn't she a smart cookie?) She relaxed her body against the rock behind her and closed her eyes, so she could focus her miko powers on trying to pick up an aura. But no matter how much to focused she couldn't get an aura. _'Whoever it is, their hiding their aura as to not be tracked.'_

She suddenly felt a movement, and she immediately knew some one else was in the hot springs with her, but she didn't dare open her eyes. A sultry voice flitted to ears as the person talked.

"Know, know little miko, be calm. I am not going to hurt you in any way." The voice sounded so reassuring, so against her will, she opened her eyes and saw…Yoko. Her face turned beat red, from embarrassment and anger. Her hands turned into fists and she started to grit her teeth.

"Yoko," she said, anger plain in her voice, "get out." Her normally blue-ish gray eyes were the color of steel(a/n I don't remember what color I made her eyes. Gomen.). Yoko walked over to her, with the grace only a kitsune could have. He stopped when he as about a foot away from Kagome. Kagomes eyes were still ablaze and her body was tense, and continued to grow tenser as Yoko had moved closer to her. She deftly noted the way his hair pooled around him.

"Hmm…" he nuzzled her neck, any other time, Kagome would've been blushing to her roots, but right know she was to pissed to care. Kagome brought her arms up and shoved Yoko's chest away from her, though it wasn't far, it was far enough for a tad bit more personal space.

"You need boundaries Yoko, and I am going to set them…now. First, you promised that you would train me, you have to help me with that, second, you are **_never_** to come in the hot springs with me again, third, if I see you have disobeyed any of these, you will be punished." Kagome had spoken firmly, her steely gray ones never having left Yoko's golden ones. Yoko's eyes lit up at the idea of being "punished" by her, little did he realize the whole time she had been talking, she had put a collar, you might as well call it, around his neck.

Kagome got a grin on her face. "Down Yoko." Yoko had crashed into the water under him with blinding force, while Kagome stood there grinning, but quickly got out and got dressed. When the spell wore off he sat up.

"Damn girl, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." Yoko muttered with a somewhat feral grin appearing on his face. "Time to see who's going to win this, my dear miko."

* * *

Well…what do you think? I know it's been almost a month since I updated, my plot bunnies…hate them; they keep running off on me. Well read and review, as always. Bai bai 


	6. You still never told me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…trust me you would know if I did.

Ok, thank you too my reviewers

Bloodcherry- Yeah well apparently they want more, but I managed to catch them, so here is a new chappy cookie for you

Shadow miko- Nice to know you enjoyed the chappy, sorry it's taken so long to update cookie for you

VirginiasGirl- No problem, I enjoy updating…when I get the chances cookie for you

Kagome Lady of Darkness- Well, nice to know you like it cookie for you

Scriblies- Well I am sorry I haven't updated lately, my plot bunnies have been nothing but trouble and they keep hopping around like some happy, hoppy thing…- goes to sulk in corner- cake for you

Well everyone, I am sorry that I haven't updated lately, I have been bust lately, yeah, I know actually doing something other then sleeping and typing up my fanfics. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this story going, I am funning out of ideas. If you have any please, please, please, tell me, but only if you want me to keep this story going.

Warnings- some violence and a little OOCness from Kagome

Kagomes thoughts _'…'_

Yoko's thoughts _/…/_

Last Chapter

Kagome got a grin on her face. "Down Yoko." Yoko had crashed into the water under him with blinding force, while Kagome stood there grinning, but quickly got out and got dressed. When the spell wore off he sat up.

"Damn girl, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." Yoko muttered with a somewhat feral grin appearing on his face. "Time to see who's going to win this, my dear miko."

This Chapter

It was around nine pm when the gang finally stopped for the night. As always, Mirkou continued to try to get Sangos ass and got knocked out for the night, Inuyasha went to get firewood, Shippo was playing with Kirara, Yoko was…well actually no one knew where Yoko was, he kind of…well….disappeared, and Kagome, who would be making ramen noodles by know, was looking for the devious silver kitsune.

Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky. She had been looking for that damned kitsune for well over an hour, and she was starting to get hungry, but she had left her big yellow bag at the village, and all she brought was her bow and arrow. She sighed again and looked around the forest she was lost in. _' That damn kitsune. Where did he go? I swear when I find him…!' _ She sighed again and continued walking.

"Yoko! Yoko! Yoko! Where are you?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued walking. She felt a pair of eyes on her back, Kagome turned around and looked, not a single thing was there. Nothing. Nada. _' I must be loosing whatever mind I had left.'_ Kagome thought spitefully. Suddenly a grin appeared on her face as she remembered the charmed necklace she had put around Yoko's neck.

"Yoko," Kagome said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Down." She heard a loud crash come from somewhere close. She looked around for a moment, before she saw what she was looking for. She ran over to a…stuffed fox? She picked up the stuffed animal, and a note was on the ground it said, "You're going to have to do better then that". She looked around again, then she thought she saw a flash of silver. "Yoko! I know you're here Yoko!" She yelled. Suddenly she stiffened. She felt a demon approaching her, and fast. The yokai ki wasn't Yoko's, nor was it Koga's or Inuyasha.

"Demon! Come on out! I know you are there!" Kagome yelled, well more screeched. Suddenly a snake demon appeared from behind her. She turned and already had an arrow notched.

"Preissssstesssss, give me the Shikon shared." The hebi demon hissed out. Kagome looked at it with a raised eyebrow and gave a laugh under her breath.

"Is that hissing supposed to scare me? Because in all honesty, I think it's funny." Kagome said chuckling again. Then she felt a pulsing, she felt 2 Shikon shards approaching, fast. She immediately knew it was Koga; she quickly let go of the arrow, purifying the demon, but using too much energy, causing her to collapse on the ground in exhaustion.

Just as she predicted, Koga came out only moments after she collapsed on the ground. He looked slightly shocked at what was left of the demon he had sensed and then looked at Kagome, "Did you do that?" Kagome looked up and gave a slight inclination of her head. The Koga's face broke out into a beautiful grin(A/n Koga is my favorite character…so excuse any descriptions of him….). He walked over to her and picked her up off the ground, and squeezed her. "I always knew my women was strong." Kagome sighed, and shoved him off slightly. They went through this every time.

"Koga, for the last time, I am not your woman. I am nobody's woman. I am not property that can be owned." Kagome said as she dusted herself off. When she looked up, Koga had this look of contemplation on his face. Kagome waved a hand in front of his face. "Koga. Koga. Hello? Earth to Koga."

"Why do you reek of kitsune?" Koga finally asked looking at her with an accusing look. She looked right back at him with a hand on her hip.

"You can't tell me you have forgotten about my little kitsune, Shippo." Kagome said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Koga shook his head.

"No, the smell is male-" Kagome cut him off.

"Are you saying Shippo's not male?"

"No! The smell is an adult male kitsune." Koga said stubbornly. He watched, as Kagome seemed to deflate right before his eyes.

"Oh." Was the only reply he had gotten from Kagome. He walked over to her and raised her head with his hand.

"Care to explain." Was what he said to her. He noticed the way her face started tingeing red, from her neck, to her face, to the tips of her ears.

"It's mine." Came the sudden deep masculine voice, both turned their faces and saw Yoko Kurama standing there. Koga looked back at Kagome and noticed her face went from a light pink, to a deep, deep red.

"Yoko. Where have you been! I have been looking for you for the last two hours! I nearly got my ass beat by a snake demon, looking for you!" Kagome screamed all in one breathe, her breathing coming out all ragged. He looked at her with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Did you like the kitsune?" Her face went from If-you-don't-tell-me-where-the-hell-you-were-in-going-to-beat you to what-are-you-talking-about in a matter of seconds. Then she realized he was talking about the little stuffed fox.

"How did you get that necklace off?" She muttered embarrassed that he had actually been able to get it off. Yoko gave a deep chuckle. He walked gracefully over to her, and then looked at Koga.

"Who is this?" Yoko asked, motioning to Koga. Kagome looked up again and sighed.

"This is Koga of the wolf clan. He is the leader. He has two shards in his legs that make him extremely fast and he is a full blooded demon." The whole time he was talking he was looking at Koga with a slight glare, though it was more of a warning look. Yoko looked back at Kagome and patted her head.

"Ah. I thought you wanted the shards?" Yoko said looking at Kagome, she looked at him and answered.

"We do. But Koga is our ally and we agreed to get them after we defeat Naraku." Kagome explained once again. "And before you even ask, he got them from a birds of Paradise demon."(A/n I don't remember if that's where he actually got them from, correct me if I am wrong, I have to brush up on my Inuyasha history.)

While Kagome was explaining Koga was standing there looking at Yoko Kurama. He looked at Kagome, with a questioning gaze. "Kagome," he cut in, "how do you know Yoko Kurama?" She looked over at Koga and she blushed.

"We met in a rather…strange place." Kagome wasn't about to say she met him while she was in the hot springs. She blushed even more at the amusing look Yoko was giving her. She yanked on Yokos' hand." C'mon we have to get back to the group before any of them start to wonder what happened to us." Kagome said, he eyes begging him to just say yes.

Yoko decided to be nice to the girl and shook his head, they turned around and started walking, leaving Koga standing there with a stupid face.

After about an hour of walking, Kagome got tired of the silence and looked over at Yoko. "So…How did you get that necklace off?" She said conversationally. Yoko looked over at her, a sexy smirk on her lips, causing goose bumps to appear on her neck, she averted her eyes, choosing to look down at the ground instead of those alluring eyes.

He continued to gaze at her from under his eyelashes at Kagome. Studying her. He finally spoke softly, "You know, you never kept up your end of the deal." Kagome looked up at him." I still know almost nothing about you. I know that the monk is a lecher, and likes the Sango, the demon slayer. I know that Inuyasha is a hanyou, with the tetsusiaga, I also know of his brother, and of that little creature that travels with him, not the girl. But I still know almost nothing of you." He said looking in front of them. Kagome sighed, knowing he was right.

"Well, there's not much to know about me really." She said, not really lying, but not completely telling the truth." You're going to think I'm crazy if I tell you my story." She said looking earnestly at him. He smiled slightly.

"Try me." She sighed obviously defeated.

"Fine, but you better not call me crazy. It started when I was 15. I had fallen down a well on our property, we owned, and I had had at the time, the whole Shikon no Tama. When Mistress Centipede pulled me out of the well, I managed to blow off some of her arm. When I was actually out of the well, which was the first time I had seen Inuyasha. He was pinned to a tree, by an arrow. I did manage to pull the arrow out, only so he could want to kill me for the Shikon no Tama.

" After that, he kept calling me "Kikyo", Kikyo, I am her…other half you could call it. She was a very powerful woman. She was dead, after it was said that Inuyasha had killed her. She was brought back to life by an old women Urasuai(A/n I know it's something like that, I can't remember how you spell her name right.) But the only thing that makes up Kikyo know is her hatred of Inuyasha for betraying her. Anyways, I am from 500 years into the future, believe me or not, that's up too you." Kagome said looking at the ground as she told the **_extremely _**short version of her story. "Well I didn't tell my story for nothing, so what about yours." Kagome said looking expectantly at Yoko.

"That wasn't part of our deal. I was to train you and you were to tell me things about yourself. And you did. We will start you training tomorrow morning, before anyone else is up." They were both so caught up in talking, none of them noticed the campsite straight ahead…till they heard the smack along with a solid body hitting the ground. They both looked over at sweat dropped at the scene.

Sango looked over and smiled. "Where have you two been?" Any person with half a brain would notice the innuendo. Kagome just gave a death glare at Sango, along with the slight reddening of her cheeks, Yoko just gave a smirk along with a shake of his head. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Your friends are really strange." She smiled and whispered back.

"If by strange you mean perverted, then yes they are." Yoko laughed softly at the statement, Kagome just gave a soft smile, and then her stomach growled. Her face turned slightly pink.

"Wench! You're finally back. Food." Was all that came out of Inuyashas' mouth. She sighed.

"Sit." She uttered with a yawn and watched with bored fascination, as Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Ok, who wants food?" Kagome said. Everyone shook their heads enthusiastically.

Kagome grabbed a pot and started to cook the ramen noodles. Humming a little as she did. After everyone was done eating, everyone decided to turn in for the night.

Kagome stayed up a little bit after everyone. She watched Yoko quietly. _' Why does he fascinate me? I mean, he's beautiful no doubt. But what is it that attracts me to him?' _ She didn't even realize that she walked towards him as she thought everything. Then she stopped in front of him.

She reached a dainty hand out and had it travel his facial features. First his chin, then his high cheekbones, then over his eyelids, then over his nose, and last but not least, she ran a finger over his smoother then silk lips.

She leaned down just a little bit, and gave him a slight kiss on the lips before turning back to her bedding and lying down. Little did she know, Inuyasha was watching her.

'_Have I really lost her?'_ Was his stray thought.

Well? What do you think. I know my chaps are short, but I hope you liked it.


	7. Meeting some one new

Disclaimer- You know the deal, I don't own them, and neither do you –insane laughter- ok, all better.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate them, I am just a lazy author, and so I don't update enough… Anyways…moving on. Thank you for the review

**VirginiasGirl**- Thank you! I really appreciate it, tell your friends thank you for me, I'm sorry about the really slow update. Thank you for the review. **-hands cookie- **

**Bloodcherry- **I'm working on it, this is probably a filler chapter till I have a solid idea what I'm going to have them work on for the whole training thing…procrastination is making it's way into my future. Thank you for the review!-**hands cookie-**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness- **I am a procrastinator, so I am sorry for taking so long on an update, thank you for the review- **Hands cookie-**

**Scriblies- **I am really sorry to keep you waiting! This is my update, again I am sorry, thank you for the review though! -**Hands cookie- **

**Mala Valvah- **Thank you for the review! -**Hands cookie- **

**Shadow Miko- **I am sorry about the lack of update lately, schools be keeping me on my toes so to speak, thank you for the review! - **Hands cookie- **

**China Angel- **Update. **-Hands cookie- **

**Anime Punk Kitty- **Well nice to know I have reviewers that love me –sniffles- anyways, this is my update **-Hands cookie-**

I am sorry I have not updated. School has been hectic and within the first week of school we had homework and my plot bunnies have completely left me alone, so please don't blame me if this is a really, really bad chapter. The only real reason this chapter is getting posted so soon is because a reviewer sent me a private message to update, so I am updating! Please review.

**Warnings: **None really, some perverted-ness –coughYokocough- other then that, nothing, maybe some naive-ness on Shippo and Kagomes part, oh there will be a little tiny bit of OOC-ness in a character.

'…' Kagomes thoughts

/…/ Yokos thoughts

**… **Hiei's thoughts

"…" Kagome/Yoko talking to themselves

Last Chapter 

Kagome got a grin on her face. "Down Yoko." Yoko had crashed into the water under him with blinding force, while Kagome stood there grinning, but quickly got out and got dressed. When the spell wore off he sat up.

"Damn girl, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." Yoko muttered with a somewhat feral grin appearing on his face. "Time to see who's going to win this, my dear miko."

This Chapter 

The next morning Kagome woke up before the sun up, she groaned under her breath, '_ Too damn early to be up.' _She groaned again as she stretched in her sleeping, working out some of the kinks that worked there way into her body while she slept. She looked around the camp, only to her surprise, everyone was actually still sleeping and she noticed, it was (for once) peaceful.

Some weird looking animals were walking around the camp sniffing some things, and the birds were chirping, though that was starting to annoy her. _' I wonder if anyone would noticed if I shot those damn birds…so cheerful in the morning, so annoying.' _Were her unusually pessimistic thoughts. She stood up and stretched one more time before walking over to her bag to change.

She looked around the camp one more time, only to find that some one was missing (can anyone guess who?). Her green optics narrowed slightly as she scanned the trees and the campsite one more time before she gave a deep sigh and started to walk over the stream.

She splashed the cool water over her face, shivering slightly from the water. She walked back over to her bag and grabbed a washcloth and some soap. She quickly stripped off her shirt, but kept her bra on. She scrubbed the washcloth up with some soap before giving herself a quick bath. Washing her arms, then down her chest, being careful though, as to not get any of the suds on her bra, she made quick work of her pants, dropping then down, so she could wash her hairless legs.

She rapidly washed her legs, not wanting any of her friends to wake up and see her sitting there half naked. She dipped her head into the cold water, just to get it wet and make it brush able. She rushed herself over to her bag, so throw on some clothes. She grabbed a loose black pants that hung slightly low on her hips and a simple shit that read, "Shit happens. Mostly to me so don't worry about it." She grinned as she started to brush her hair, wincing as her brush caught knots and snarls.

Yoko silently walked up behind her and leaned his face so his breath was right near her ear, he whispered, "Boo," into her ear and he watched amused as she seemed to jump ten feet in the air.

When she calmed down a little she glared at Yoko, "That was not funny." She huffed, a slight pout forming over her rose petal lips. Yoko just smirked, his golden eyes shining in amusement. She huffed again before she went back to brushing her long, silky inky black hair.

Yoko looked down at her shirt, trying to read what is said, but it was English. He looked up at her, "What does your shirt say?" Yoko asked tilting his head to side, making him look kawaii.

She looked down and then translated in Japanese quickly. He nodded his head, laughing slightly. She cocked her head as she looked at him, watching, observing him with a curious gaze. He turned his eyes towards her, blinking when he noticed her watching.

"Nani?" Yoko asked, staring at her, like she was doing to him a few moments ago. Her face turned a pale pink as she thought a blade of grass was more interesting at the moment.

"Ano…nothing, just wondering where you went this morning." She muttered looking at the sun that was finally starting to rise. She sighed as she stared at the sunrise, _' So beautiful.' _

Yoko watched her as she watched the sunrise mix into beautiful shades of gold, purple and red mix together to create something, almost magical, mythical maybe. He noted the way her eyes seemed to haze over, as if she was in deep thought, he also noted how peaceful she seemed when she was calm and everything was quiet.

Kagome continued staring at the sunrise, as if she was in some kind of trance, thinking how it reminded her of so many things, the colors, like Yokos' beautiful irises. They way they all blended to create an extraordinary sight. They also reminded her of emotions, how so many colors could blend to create something, just like emotions, how they could create so many situations for human, hanyou and full demon alike. She sighed, and looked over at the beautiful male sitting next to her.

They both stared at each other for a moment, emotions running deep within the others eyes. Confusion, love, lust, all emotions that could be seen, just as Kagome was going to say something, she heard a rustle of blankets, she looked back at the camp and noticed that Sango, Miroku and everyone else was finally waking up. She sighed again, _' Another chance lost into the wind.' _

"Make me some food!" said a strong voice, Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha, before giving him a nice long hard glare. She looked back up at the sun that was now above them, no more beautiful sunrise, no more of the magic or spell that seemed to be cast over just the two of them. _' Reality. Harsh reality.' _Kagome thought bitterly.

"Wench! Food!" Kagome glared right back at him before stomping over to her bag and throwing a ramen package at him.

"Make it your damn self!" Kagome replied as she started walking away from the camp, smoke almost visibly coming from her ears. Kagome stomped into the woods muttering about ungrateful hanyous and how they should respect the things she does. But in her little miff she seemed to have forgot 3 important things, 1: She's in Makai, 2: She's a miko, 3: She's in Makai, with out a bow and arrow **and **she has jewel shards. She almost literally slapped herself for her stupid mistakes.

"Baka! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She hissed to herself as she tried to concentrate her powers, trying to sense if there were any potentially dangerous youkai around. She could feel a youkai approaching, but it had a relatively calm exterior, though she didn't completely let down her guard.

Her eyes narrowed to a spot where she was almost certain that the demon would come out but when nothing came she relaxed, till she felt cool metal along her neck. She looked down cross-eyed, _' It's a sword.' _Her mind said for her.

" _I know that!" _Kagome yelled at herself in her head.

'_Well I'd recommend that you pay more attention the demon that wants to slice you into a pretty ribbon.' _Kagome rolled her eyes at that. She looked at the demon, err…well tried, she actually had to look **down **to see this demon.

"Ano…hi?" Kagome said hesitantly( A/n well wouldn't you be!). The demon gave her a strange look. "Do you need some thing, cause this is really-" she didn't have time to finish before the other demon snapped.

"Be quiet wench." The demon hissed quietly. Kagome seethed again. She looked down and glared.

"My name is **NOT **wench damnit! It's Kagome. Say it with me, Ka-go-me! Is that so damn hard to say? I swear to Kami-sama, you demons have no-" She stopped talking when she felt the cool metal press further into her pale neck. The blanched when she realized she was talking to herself, **while **she had a sword at her throat.

"Miko what are you doing out here? And so far from your comrades?" The demon of small stature asked. Kagome, again, wanted to slap herself for leaving her weapons in the campsite.

"I-I was…umm…walking around?" She half answered and half questioned. The demon rose a thin black eyebrow and her face turned slightly red, from what? Not even she knew.

A chuckle came from pale lips. Kagome looked up and Yoko stood there in all his masculine glory. Kagomes eyes widened as she gazed at the God standing before her.

"Hiei. Let her go." Yoko said, chuckling again, as the sword was swiftly removed from Kagomes neck. Kagome sighed in relief and rubbed her neck, she felt warm liquid run down her neck, she brought her fingers up to the blood and stared at it for a moment.

Hiei glared(A/n big shock there), "Becoming nice in your old age fox." Hiei stated and Yoko glared at him, slightly miffed at being called old. Kagome still stood there feeling awkward as the two acquaintances talked. Yoko turned his eyes toward Kagome and motioned her over to him. She slowly walked over, hesitance clear in her face and steps.

She stopped walking when she came about an arms length away from Yoko and walked over again and stopped right next to him. Yokos eyes turned towards Hiei.

"Hiei, this is a miko, as I'm sure you know this, this is Ka-go-me." Yoko said, amusement at her situation shining through his eyes. Kagomes face turned so red, that Yoko wondered if that was healthy for a human. But quickly dismissed that fact, passing it off as what it was, embarrassment. "Ka-go-me, this is Hiei. Wielder of the Dragon of Darkness Flame." Kagome stared at him for a moment, a single thought passing though her head, _' Isn't he a bit short to be a demon?' _

Little did she know he decided to take a peak into her pretty little head, when he heard that thought, his glared intensified ten times worse then it was before. Kagome flinched slightly from the glare on the others face.

"Ano… how about we go back to camp, we explain what's going on when we get there." Kagome quickly said, trying to get out of this very uncomfortable situation she go herself into. They all walked, and yes Hiei actually walked at a **_normal _**pace. Kagome hung back with her thoughts.

' _He's a demon, but I sense two different auras coming off of his form. One stronger then the other…could it be…?' _Her green optics widened. _' I didn't know that was possible…a koorime in Makai. But that means…' _She let herself focus on just the energy radiating off of Hiei. _' Fire and ice. He's a fire and ice breed. He must've of gotten fire from his Otou-san( _A/n I know I spelled it wrong)_, that's what radiating so much power, so that means the Okaa-san was an ice demon…' _Hiei intruded on her thoughts, but did give the miko credit for being able to figure out what he was with out him having to say anything.

**What do you know? She's actually figured me out…for know. **Was all that passed through his head on there way to the camp.

Well…what do you think? I am sorry I have no updated soon, school sucks raw eggs. Anyways, same as always, R and R.

Words you might not know:

Kami-sama- God(roughly translated.)

Kawaii- Cute

Ano- Umm…

Nani- What


	8. Bitterness and Sadness

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Well except the digital camera I'm using…

I am sorry my reviewers!!!! School has been a pain in the ass and keeping me busy, and I'm getting over a rather nasty cold, so I've been feeling rather horrible lately, so please forgive me. –Bows repeatedly- Anyways, time to thank all of you for reading my story!!

**Kagome Lady of Darkness-** Nice to now you like it!! Thank you for the review!! –Hands cookie-

**Bloodcherry**- YAY!! I spelled it right!! Anyways. Yes my plot bunnies decided it was fun to go on vacation when I needed them. I hope this chapter isn't too bad!!! Thank you for the review!!! –Hands cookie-

**VirginaisGirl**- O.o, my chapters can't be that good!!! I think Inuyasha likes ramen much more then you like my story!! Anyways I appreciate the review!! –Hands ramen AND cookie-

**L.m. KiTsUnE**- I don't feel sorry for Hiei…well at least not too much!!! Anyways thank you for your review!! –Hands cookie-

**Wings of Tears**- Yep. Kagome/Yoko all the way!! Thank you for the rating by the way!! And the review –Hands cookie-

**MuppyPuppy**- I like your like ID thing…Anyways this is my update and thank you for the review –Hands cookie-

**Ladysilvefox1**- Thank you for the review and I do intend to continue this fic a few more chapters! –Hands cookie-

**Shadow Miko**- So much for the fast update, ne? But here's my update…it only took me how many months?

**Kei the Legendary Silver Fox**- Umm…thanks for the review and yes I do know enough, but no one reviews on here, oh well. I appreciate the help, but I don't need it. Thanks for the review again…

I am so sorry for not updating sooner, school and my cold have kept me from doing so, and my plot bunnies haven't come back from vacation yet, so this is purely me. And you should know, the only reason I am writing this chapter is because Scriblies sent me a pm and wanted me to update. I finally this chapter on my computer!! Finally!!!

So you should all thank Scriblies!!! Anyways…on with the fic!!

**Warnings: **None really, some perverted-ness –coughYokocough- other then that, nothing, maybe some naive-ness on Shippo and Kagomes part, oh there will be a little tiny bit of OOC-ness in a character.

'…' Kagomes thoughts

/…/ Yokos thoughts

… Hiei's thoughts

"…" Kagome/Yoko talking to themselves

So you should all thank Scriblies!!! Anyways…on with the fic!!

* * *

Last Chapter

"Hiei, this is a miko, as I'm sure you know this, this is Ka-go-me." Yoko said, amusement at her situation shining through his eyes. Kagomes face turned so red, that Yoko wondered if that was healthy for a human. But quickly dismissed that fact, passing it off as what it was, embarrassment. "Ka-go-me, this is Hiei. Wielder of the Dragon of Darkness Flame." Kagome stared at him for a moment, a single thought passing though her head, _' Isn't he a bit short to be a demon?' _

Little did she know he decided to take a peak into her pretty little head, when he heard that thought, his glared intensified ten times worse then it was before. Kagome flinched slightly from the glare on the others face.

"Ano… how about we go back to camp, we explain what's going on when we get there." Kagome quickly said, trying to get out of this very uncomfortable situation she go herself into. They all walked, and yes Hiei actually walked at a **_normal _**pace. Kagome hung back with her thoughts.

' _He's a demon, but I sense two different auras coming off of his form. One stronger then the other…could it be…?' _Her green optics widened. _' I didn't know that was possible…a koorime in Makai. But that means…' _She let herself focus on just the energy radiating off of Hiei. _' Fire and ice. He's a fire and ice breed. He must've of gotten fire from his Otou-san( _A/n I know I spelled it wrong)_, that's what radiating so much power, so that means the Okaa-san was an ice demon…' _Hiei intruded on her thoughts, but did give the miko credit for being able to figure out what he was with out him having to say anything.

**What do you know? She's actually figured me out…for know. **Was all that passed through his head on there way to the camp.

This Chapter

' _Oh, Inuyasha is going to hurt me bringing some one else with me when he doesn't already like Yoko!!' _Kagome mentally scolded herself for her mistake. She sighed as she watched the two silent demons in front of her. She eyed her new acquaintance warily. She looked at him, just slightly scared of the smaller demon.

He had midnight black hair the stood up straight, and white starburst in the front, Kagome thought it looked cool. He had almost blood red eyes, and paler skin then she had seen, and she had seen pale skin living in Tokyo with all of the Goths around. He wore a black cloak, and most likely underneath it was a nice fit body. She averted her eyes to the taller demon standing next to Hiei.

Still as elegant and royal looking as ever Yoko looked. His silver hair brushed to perfection, not a single piece out of place on his head. Woven silk it what Kagome thought it looked like. She continued inspecting him. Strong arms, nicely muscled, but not over done like a body builder. His white tunic was on as per usual, _'That does absolutely nothing for him. White is just not his color.' _Kagome thought again as she thought about what she must look like to the two demons.

Dark black hair, about mid-back, big innocent looking green eyes, and probably slightly tanned from being in the sun so much, a too short uniform and a white and green sailors top. Kagome gave a mental picture of her self before frowning.

"We're here." Said a voice from behind her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and looked at an amused Yoko and an impassive Hiei. She glared at him. Yoko just gave a somewhat innocent smile. "You were walking in front of us, I didn't want to interrupt you thoughts. A few times I thought you were going to run into a tree." Yoko said, still leaving his smile on his face. Kagome wanted to continued glaring, but she didn't, seeing as she did know how she managed to zone out when she thought about certain things.

"WENCH!" Came a loud boom from right in front of her. She could feel a slight tick developing above her left eyebrow, she ground her teeth and her hands fisted up so she could feel her fingernails biting into her skin.

"Hai, Inuyasha?" She ground out, her green eyes narrowed into cat like slits. Inuyasha noticed the look in her eyes and gulped a rather large bit of air…he almost chocked on it! When Inuyasha didn't say anything more Kagome gave her usual happy go lucky smile.

"Good. Inuyasha I want you to meet some one." Kagome said, motioning with her hands towards Hiei. "This is Hiei-san. Hiei-san, this is Inuyasha." Hiei looked at the demon with a bored look.

"This!" Inuyasha burst out laughing. "This is a demon!!" Inuyasha continued his loud boisterous laughter till he felt metal on his neck. He stopped laughing and flexed his claws, as if warning Hiei to back off.

"I suggest you be quiet half breed." Was Hiei's quiet yet still morbid response. Kagome winced when Hiei called Inuyasha a half-breed, she could practically see the anger bubbling over the edge. Kagome groaned waiting for Inuyasha overreact like he usually does, but to Kagome's shock and surprise he didn't. He simply lowered his head, silver hair covering his golden orbs.

Kagome looked Hiei, and he nodded and took the sword away from Inuyasha's throat, she walked over and put a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Daijobou desu ka?" Kagome asked in a quiet tone, thought worry still made itself perfectly known. Inuyasha nodded his head, though never looking up to meet Kagome's concerned green eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said, in an almost melancholy tone. Kagome nodded, now thoroughly worried about him. Kagome stood there in the same spot as Inuyasha walked away, she decided she would talk to him in a little while, let him get his thoughts together on what was going on.

Suddenly they heard a loud smack and they looked over and saw Miroku looking sheepish with a red hand mark on his face and Sango looking extremely pissed. Kagome smiled before saying quietly, "Love works in odd ways."

Yoko looked at the girl and an almost sad smile crossed over his face. She was staring at the mutt. There was longing in her eyes, but there was intense sadness, as if something extremely terrible happened to her. Kagome turned her green orbs towards Yoko and he noticed how watery they looked.

"I'll be back in a little while." Kagome said quietly. Everyone nodded and watched as she quietly walked over to where she saw Inuyasha disappear off to. Yoko watched her with curious eyes.

Yoko turned hard eyes on Sango and Miroku, he saw them stiffen as his eyes landed on them, "What went on between the two of them? Don't lie to me either humans." Yoko saw them both hesitate. Sango took a deep breath and looked at Yoko in the eye.

"What happened between them is none of your business. If you wish to know, as Kagome-chan, if she wants you to know, she'll tell you." Sango said, her voice also cold. Yoko looked back at the demon slayer, wanting nothing more then to tear her apart for her insolence, but he strangled to urge to do so. He simply nodded and turned around to go after Kagome.

"Treat her with respect." He turned and saw the monk looking at him, "She deserves nothing less then respect." Yoko looked at the young monk and demon slayer, both of which he now considered allies.

"I will treat her with exactly that monk. Demon slayer, you are a loyal and trustworthy friend." He bowed to her, showing his respect for her, she stood up and did the same. He swiftly stood up and turned around, following Kagome's scent.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, she got down on her knees behind him and wrapped both arms around his broad shoulders, placing him in a soft hug. Kagome could feel Inuyasha relax when he realized it was only her.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?" Kagome said softly still holding him in a hug, her head laying on his silken silver hair. When Inuyasha didn't reply, she moved away from him, only to have him turn around suddenly and engulf her in a warm hug. She gasped when she felt hot tears run down her neck.

She smiled gently. The smile didn't hold any mocking in it or sympathy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered simple things much like a mother would say to a scared child. Kagome frowned when she still felt his form shaking.

"Shh…Inuyasha, it's okay. I promise you. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Kagome cooed softly into his dropped doggy ears. He leaned back and Kagome stared straight into water gold eyes. She smiled a brought her small hand up to brush away some tears from his face.

Inuyasha's clawed hand came up and held her hand there and nuzzled the side of his face into her moist, warm hand. She smiled gently again.

"Inuyasha…tell me what's wrong." Kagome said gently as she sat down on the ground, tugging Inuyasha with her. He sat down next to her, his expression quiet. He turned and looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Kagome…Do you love me?" Kagome's eyes widened. She looked away, not sure if she honestly felt that kind of love for him any longer. She gathered her wits and looked at him.

"I…I don't know Inuyasha. Ever since…" She wandered off and Inuyasha immediately knew what she was going to say, suddenly anger filled his eyes.

"Suddenly Yoko came into you life right!" Inuyasha said in a tight voice, hurt was also an emotion in his voice. She looked at him, anger also apparent in her eyes.

"Yes Inuyasha! But where were you when I loved you Inuyasha!? Where were you when I needed you? You sure as hell weren't with me! I loved you so much it hurt Inuyasha! It hurt to see you go off with Kikyo, it hurt when you came back and lied to all of us, when were knew exactly where you were! So excuse me for once in my life, enjoying the attention he gives me! The compliments! Inuyasha, yes at one time I did love you, I did, and I still do, but you are nothing but my best friend now, and I will always hold you there in my heart, because that's where you belong." The whole time she said that, tears leaked out of her emerald eyes and sobs started to rack her body.

Inuyasha looked at the crying girl and whispered quietly before he left, "I have always loved you Kagome." She looked up, her body shaking. The wind suddenly blew, blowing her hair from side to side. If some one had stumbled upon this scene, they might have seen an angel missing her wings.

She felt another aura around, it was calming almost cold, she looked up to see ruby eyes staring back at her. Her arm went out to touch the person in front of her, but as soon as she saw the eyes, they were gone. She blinked and stared at the spot.

"Hiei…are you still here?" She called out softly into the darkness, when she received no reply, she sighed and got up off the ground, only to have a pale arm wrap around her. "Yoko?" the girl breathed softly.

* * *

...Do I sense a cliff hanger? I do! I'm sorry it's taken so long, please review I promise it won't take me so long to update next time.

Meanings

Daijobou desu ka- Are you okay( roughly translated)

ne- right( same as top, roughly translated)


	9. Acceptance of some Sort

Disclaimer- I take not hold on Yu Yu Hakusho…or Inuyasha…or any of the beautiful bi-shounen that come with them –cries-

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers!!! I am sorry again my last update too forever…a few months…school is a royal pain in my ass but, it's got to get done, thankfully things are slowing down and Thanksgiving is coming up soon, so I'll have a little bit more time to update. And as always I have to thank you lovely peoples.

**Wings of Tears**- Evil? Yes, but only sometimes, anyways here is my lovely update and as per usual, cookie for you –Hands cookie-

**Kei the Legendary Silver Fox**- I am sorry, I told you I would update by Sunday, but I was swamped in schoolwork, so this is my update –Hands cookie-

**China Angel**- Thanks for the review –Hands cookie-

**MuppyPuppy-** Okay, okay, this is the soonest I'm updating and for taking time to review –Hands cookie-

**Shadow Miko**- Um…the update was months ago…so yeah, I'll try to update more often to keep my lovely reviewers happy so here's your cookie –Hands cookie-

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**- Okay, thanks for the compliment, and here is my speedy update –Hands cookie-

**VirginiasGirl**- I wouldn't mind if you stuck firecracker on me –wink wink- Anyways…enough of me being pervy, do you mind if I borrow the nickname firecracker? If not that's okay, any loves your review –huggles- so for your review(not for the threatening of sticking Yoko on me…) –Hands TWO cookies and sweet snow- the sweet snow if for fire baby

**ShadowStar09**- It's okay –pats head- and to be honest, I didn't even realize my mistake. I stated in earlier chapters that I couldn't remember what color her eyes were, so I made them green, granted now I know they're brown, but, eh, oh well, thank you for your long time waited review –Hands more cookies-

**Scriblies**- Wow, nice to now I am loved!! Well this is my update and I am sorry that you go through hell when I don't update…damn school…And I use good vocabulary to make me sound smart…not really…but whatever, I love your reviews…they make me type faster…or maybe it's because **VirginiasGirl** threatened to stick Yoko-sama on me…Anyways, here's your cookie –Hands cookie-

**Evil Bunny of Death**- I love you alias!! So funny!! Anyways thank you for your review and I swear this is the fastest I've updated, gotta keep my reviewers happy after all. Anyways here is your cookie –Hands cookie-

**Mala Valvah**- And I said let me type…Hahahaha…sorry my poor attempt at humor…Anyways thank you for your review and here is your cookie –Hands cookie-

**Nocturnal Huntress**- Evil!! Geez second person to call me that! S'okay though, I am kind of evil, anyways thank you for the review –Hands cookie-

**Bloodcherry**- Thank you for review, I always appreciate them from my lovely reviewers…more bunnies…hmm…sure as long as they aren't pink. Anyways as always –Hands cookie-

My reviewers I thank you all!!!! Nice to now that I am loved all around, here is my fastest reviews yet, anyways if you love this story so much, check out In Love we Break, In Love we Trust, it's a Kagome/Yusuke, but you might enjoy it, anyways on with my chapter.

'…' Kagomes thoughts

/…/ Yokos thoughts

… Hiei's thoughts

"…" Kagome/Yoko talking to themselves

* * *

Last Chapter 

Inuyasha looked at the crying girl and whispered quietly before he left, "I have always loved you Kagome." She looked up, her body shaking. The wind suddenly blew, blowing her hair from side to side. If some one had stumbled upon this scene, they might have seen an angel missing her wings.

She felt another aura around, it was calming almost cold, she looked up to see ruby eyes staring back at her. Her arm went out to touch the person in front of her, but as soon as she saw the eyes, they were gone. She blinked and stared at the spot.

"Hiei…are you still here?" She called out softly into the darkness, when she received no reply, she sighed and got up off the ground, only to have a pale arm wrap around her. "Yoko?" the girl breathed softly.

This Chapter 

She could feel warm, steady breathing on her ear and she shuddered slightly. She felt the arm around her waist tighten slightly, bringing her body **_closer _**to the body behind her. "Yoko?" Kagome asked again, not ready to turn around if it was, she enjoyed the feeling, seeping in the warmth of the current stranger.

She felt a head resting on her shoulder and she realized the person who was hugging her waist currently was shorter then her. She could feel heat radiating off the smaller form behind her. Almost automatically she knew who it was.

"Hiei…" she felt the person's energy spike and as soon as the warmth was there, it was gone. She suddenly felt frigid, as if finally sensing the cold for the first time. Sp looked around for any signs of the fire baby. When finding none, she sighed, she was getting really irritated of these disappearing acts.

She started walking back to camp, her mind on why Hiei had embraced her and suddenly vanished as if he had committed a great sin. She brought her hand up and rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling the on coming of a migraine. She continued on her way to camp, when she heard the light tittering of laughing, she peaked her head over the bush seeing her friends…well everyone except of Inuyasha, not the she was really expecting to see him. She did however see Yoko.

He was sitting there, silently listening to what her friends were talking about. Ever now and then he would comment in his quiet sensual tone that caused shivers to run up Kagome's spine. His suddenly turned a smoldering gaze towards her, staring straight into her pools of emeralds. Kagome shifted uncomfortably and ducked out of the bushes to greet her friends.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said with somewhat real enthusiasm, the others looked over and also greeted her with a warm smile. Miroku walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Kagome gave him a warning glare and he 'eeped' and let go of her hand.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head in a "no" matter. She felt terrible lying, but what Inuyasha said had struck her hard. _'"Kagome I always loved you." Like hell you did,' _Kagome though bitterly.

Yoko could see the sadness and anger fall off in waves on her form. As well as exhaustion and weariness. He walked over to her and gently brought her hand on his cheek and nuzzled the side of his face into her cool palm. Kagome looked at him with a generosity that could only mean, thank you.

Kagome sat down next to Yoko and watched the burning embers create shadows on the forest ground. She watched tiny sparks of light dance through the air, as if there was a secret that only they knew. Kagome laughed to herself, thinking how silly it was to think such thoughts.

Yoko looked over at the girl who was consumed by her thoughts, he grasped her hand quickly, squeezing it in reassurance that he was their if she needed to talk or a shoulder to cry on. Kagome looked up at him and she could feel all her emotions bubbling over in an invisible pot.

"Let's go for a walk." Yoko said quietly as to not disturb the others. Kagome stood up as did Yoko and they walked in silence towards the lake they had passed a few miles away. Yoko walked next to the girl, waiting for her to say what was on her mind, but not pushing her.

Kagome finally said something," Have you ever wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out?" Yoko looked at her with slightly shocked eyes, but none the less shook his head 'no'.

Kagome continued, "Or what about wanting to hold that person when they were sad or when they were wrong you wanted to do nothing but comfort them and tell them it happens to everyone. And when they were injured you wanted to do nothing but cry because at that moment you have never felt so useless in your entire life!" Silently warm tears cascaded like a waterfall down the girls pale features. Yoko didn't say anything but let the girl continued expressing her thoughts. Yoko saw her knees buckling and wrapped his arms around her waist just as she was about to collapse. She turned around in his warm embrace and cried.

Yoko could feel the hot tears soaking his clothes but he didn't budge, he let the girl cry out all her tears, all her pent up emotions, everything until she couldn't cry any more. Kagome's small hands gripped Yoko's clothes as she continued to sob out her problems, when she felt her tears slow down and could sense everything around her, she stepped back from Yoko's embrace and stared at him with mist filled eyes.

Yoko gently brought up his hand and wiped the tears away from her face. She continued to stare at him with broken green eyes. Yoko spoke softly.

"Do not cry for some one who does not appreciate you, do not love some one who's used you, do not hurt some one who has done nothing to you, do not hate some one who has taken nothing from you." Kagome stared at Yoko, confusion gracing her eyes. "Don't cry for Inuyasha, don't love him, don't hurt your friends, don't hate Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Yoko finished and he saw emotions flutter like butterflies through her green orbs, she silently nodded her head.

She finished in a quiet tone, "Listen when no one speaks to you, fight for what you believe in. Even if you are standing alone." Yoko let a smile grace his face. "I- thank you. You have been very patient with me, and just thank you."

"Do not thank me for I have not done anything. You've had everything you ever needed here." His hand went down from her face to her heat where he felt it's pace pick up just slightly. His eyes locked with Kagome's, "Do you still love him?" Kagome eye's widened slightly.

"I…do not know. He's my best friend, we've traveled together for years and my feelings for him were once very strong…but I don't know if I still feel that way. People always come and go in my life. I don't know if I can risk loving some one so much it makes my heart knowing that they'll never be mine to hug or hold." Kagome whispered to Yoko her eyes never leaving his burning ones.

"And if the person promised to leave you?" Yoko questioned softly. Kagome shook her head slightly.

"I've learned things, I've learned the difference between holding a hand and falling in love. I've learned that kisses don't always mean something and that promises can be made just as quickly as they're made." Yoko understood her words and let himself grin at that.

"You…are very wise for some one as young as yourself. " Yoko looked as if he wanted to say something more but didn't. Kagome shook her head and she looked almost wistful.

"Wisdom is one of the most precious gifts a person can have. It makes things hard, but with wisdom and knowledge you can do anything. You can be anything, you can think things that no one would dare speak a loud." Kagome said her eyes focused on nothing in general. Yoko nodded his head in agreement.

"If there is anything in life to cherish, I have yet to find it." Yoko said quietly, Kagome laughed a mirthless laugh.

"What about money? Gold? Jewels you've stolen? The women you've bed? Do they not count as precious?" Kagome asked without looking at him, it seemed as if she didn't mean for that to come out, but it did and now she couldn't bite it back.

Yoko looked shocked at the girl, never had he heard her sound so bitter and almost jealous. Wait…was she jealous…?

Kagome continued walking towards the lake, she saw it and smiled slightly. Yoko walked behind the girl, letting his thoughts wonder around his mind. He watched her.

Kagome looked down at her own reflection and frowned when she felt her eyes starting to moisten again. _' Do I really look like her?'_ Kagome watched as her crystal tears dropped into the clear water and created ripples in the calm lake. Kagome's hand hovered above the water for a moment before she slapped her image away, hating the fact that she knew she did look like **_her. _**

'_How could some one who was once so caring, become so cruel and brittle?' _Kagome asked herself, thinking of old encounters with her other almost. _' I am not her…am I?' _Kagome shook her head furiously trying to wipe that thought clear off of her mind. Little did she know Yoko was watching her quietly, letting her go through her inner turmoil. When Yoko saw her body start to shake from old pent up emotions, he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her frail body.

"Whatever you are thinking, whatever is wrong, tell me and I'll try to make it better." Yoko whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome turned herself around, and her lips hovered over his and she looked at him hesitance clear in her eyes. Yoko moved his head forward and so did Kagome…

* * *

Uh-oh!! Please don't hate me But I'm leaving it here hanging on a thread!!! Eek –hides from objects thrown at her- Please and read and review!! 


	10. Crying till tears run Dry

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho… If I did everyone would know it…-insert evil laughter-

Well, my lovely peoples, I am updating again. I know I know, if I update too much you guys will start getting irritated with my story –cries- Well as per always I have to thank you lovelies.

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**- Thank you, I love my persistent reviewers and since you review almost every chapter here you go –hands over TWO cookies-

**Wings of Tears**- As a matter of fact, yes I do, it keeps my reviewers coming back for more. Okay this is my update. Thank you for the compliment –Hands over cookies-

**ShadowStar09**- I suppose it was sad, but that story isn't going to get all to happy in later chapters…I'm so sorry to tell you that…but this is marked tragedy, but I have to build it up to the tragedy, anyways for reviewing again(finally…)-hands you more cookies- you know if you keep munching on all my cookies I won't have any left.

**China Angel**- Thanks, I like cliffys. –Hands cookies-

**MuppyPuppy-** Okay, okay just calm down, this is my update –Hands cookies-

**VirginiasGirl**- -Hides behinds rock- Okay, okay I'm sorry!!! Just please stop shooting arrows at me!!! Here you go, cookies!!! Oh and thank you for reviewing my stories!! –Hands cookies over-

**Scriblies**- Please don't kill Hiei!!!!!!! I promise he won't get in the way, I promise!!!! Anyways about Yoko bedding women, use your imagination ;). –Hands cookies-

**Shadow Miko**- Thanks for the review, this is my update- Hands over cookies-

**Seduced by Vampires**- Was your last pen name possible Kei the Legendary Silver Fox?? Wait don't even bother, I already know it was –smiles- Do I win? It doesn't matter if I don't like you, but I do like that you review, and I don't know why he hugged her, I just threw it in there to see what people would say. Yeah okay…sure whatever –Hands cookie-

**Evil Bunny of Death**- I'm sorry!!!!!!! I know it was mean but I had to, I could continue it cause then I wouldn't have any ideas for the next chapter!!! –Hands over cookies-

**Kagome-Is-Kool**- Uhh…Thank you!!! I appreciate every review I get –Hands cookie- I hope you enjoy this chapter

My reviewers I thank you all!!!! Nice to now that I am loved all around, here is my fastest reviews yet, anyways if you love this story so much, check out In Love we Break, In Love we Trust, it's a Kagome/Yusuke, but you might enjoy it, anyways on with my chapter.

'…' Kagome's thoughts

/…/ Yoko's thoughts

… Hiei's thoughts

"…" Kagome/Yoko talking to them selves

Well on the with the story

* * *

Last chapter

'_How could some one who was once so caring, become so cruel and brittle?' _Kagome asked herself, thinking of old encounters with her other almost. _' I am not her…am I?' _Kagome shook her head furiously trying to wipe that thought clear off of her mind. Little did she know Yoko was watching her quietly, letting her go through her inner turmoil. When Yoko saw her body start to shake from old pent up emotions, he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her frail body.

"Whatever you are thinking, whatever is wrong, tell me and I'll try to make it better." Yoko whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome turned herself around, and her lips hovered over his and she looked at him hesitance clear in her eyes. Yoko moved his head forward and so did Kagome…

This Chapter

Yoko's pale lips touched Kagome's rose bud lips and it felt as if a fire had ignited in both of them. Kagome felt almost feverish as instinct took over them both. Kagome placed a small hand on the back of Yoko's strong neck, and Yoko wrapped a masculine arm around Kagome's thin waist. The lip lock continued with passion Kagome had never known existed.

Yoko's grip on Kagome's waist tightened as he pulled her even closer so that you couldn't put a sheet of paper between the two of them. Yoko's tongue poked of his mouth and ran over Kagome's petal soft lips, asking for entrance silently. Kagome opened her lips to let Yoko's hot appendage into her mouth, exploring letting it map out her mouth.

Kagome was in bliss. She never knew a kiss to lay down so many emotions. Inuyasha may have been her first kiss, but this, this was so much more then just a kiss. Kagome let a sound come out from the back of her throat and she broke off the kiss to breath. Kagome looked at Yoko in the eye panting heavily.

Kagome licked her kiss swollen lips and tried to even her breath out, Kagome knew how soft her eyes were as she gazed at the demon in front of her, "Yoko…" she whispered quietly. Yoko looked down, his silver hair falling over them, closing them out from the rest of the world. Kagome nuzzled his neck in affection and could have sworn she heard a growl come from his throat.

Yoko pulled the girl away from him and looked at her sternly, "Don't do that." Kagome looked at him with mischievous eyes, a sly smirk starting to form on her still slightly swollen lips. Kagome walked closer to Yoko her hips swaying a little bit more then usual, "Why not Yoko?"

Kagome pressed herself right up against Yoko her lips ghosting over Yoko's neck. Kagome felt a shudder rack through Yoko's strong body. This time Kagome was positive she heard a possessive growl break from Yoko's throat.

Kagome grinned and placed her lips on his sensitive neck and nipped at it only with her lips, not her teeth…yet. For some reason Kagome felt a thrill for finally taking control of something in her screwed up life. She never admitted to Inuyasha that she even liked him, she was not going to make the same mistake with Yoko.

Yoko pulled the girl away harshly, his eyes flooding with red, "Stop it unless you're willing to be my mate." Yoko growled out through his teeth. Kagome was shocked into silence. _'Mate…' _was the only word that seemed to run through her head.

"Yoko…gomen nasai…I didn't mean to try your patience." Kagome said quietly, in reality she was a tad bit scared. She always had a strange fear when she had seen Inuyasha become warped like this, and now Yoko. It scared her. Yoko could practically taste the fear radiating off of the girls form.

Yoko could feel his mind clearing and his eyes returning back to the normal molten gold, when Kagome noticed this relief flooded through her. Yoko stared at her and silently amazed at his lack of self-control over his demon. "Kagome…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." Kagome just nodded her head relieved that he changed back before he could cause any real damage.

"Let's go back to the village." Kagome said with a small, weak smile on her lips. Yoko shook his head in a "no" manner. Kagome gave him an inquisitive look. He just shook his head, giving fourth no explanation for his odd behavior.

"I wish to show you something." Yoko said looking up into the sky, almost as if searching for answers up there. Kagome looked at him, her green eyes piercing through him it seemed. Yoko stuck his hand out, motioning with a small movement for her grab it. She did. The smooth, strong hand clasped her delicate one, incasing it. She smiled when she felt the small warmth that the hand created run through her body, sending goosebumps over her arms. Yoko noticed but decided to much had happened to risk it now.

Yoko started walking and Kagome followed awed by all the plant life she had seen bloom as she had walked by. Roses, lilies and many other flowers she adored, she had watched bloom and she had an itching feeling Yoko was doing this to impress her, _'Well it's working…'_ Kagome mused to herself as she continued watching the flowers spring to life.

"Yoko, where are we going?" Kagome asked realizing she had not been paying attention to a single thing other then the beautiful flowers. Yoko just smiled at the girls awe and continued leading her to where ever they were headed. Just then they broke threw some bushes and Kagome had come to see the more beautiful sight in her life.

There was the lake, looking as if a frost had come over it, it was almost a sheer pristine white, with dark blues mixed in, and the sunset took Kagome's breath away as her green irises scanned the area, next she observed the plant life. Thriving with life, the plants smelled wonderful, the aroma slowly lulling her senses to a dull state of mind. Her eyes glazed over as she watched the scenery that enraptured her.

"Kagome…" the young girl heard the voice, thinking it was like silk, cool but still holding warmth that seemed to comfort the girl's current state of mind. Suddenly Kagome felt an almost sinister darkness creep over the serene place, she opened her eyes and looked around her. Everything, everything seemed to turn into a nightmare.

The flowers were dead, the lake was gone and there was no sunset, just pure and utter darkness. Kagome searched around frantically looking for something, anything. "Yoko!" The girl called out and she could feel herself start to panic when all she received was her own voice yelling for some one else. Kagome's eyes jumped around, trying to find something, anything that would let her know this wasn't really happening to her. When she realized it was she started running, or well she tried, her legs felt as if some one had cemented her to the ground.

"Yoko!" Kagome called again, and she suddenly felt her world shaking, and she felt herself become dizzy, she felt her body hit the ground and a sound of shattering around her. Kagome immediately sat straight up, panting heavily, her eyes scattering to find out where she was. When she found no trace of danger she let her body relax slightly. When she heard a twig snap her senses were now on high alert.

"Don't worry." A warm, very male voice said, "I don't intend to hurt you." Her eyes turned toward where she had heard the voice, there stood a male, an apparently tall male. Kagome's eyes wandered over him wondering if it was in her best judgment to trust this man. Kagome studied him, he was wearing dark red robes, his midnight black hair up in a long ponytail, and dark green orbs almost like emeralds seemed to pierce her soul, she decided to trust this man.

"I am sorry, I am Aki Tsumi." The man said bowing respectfully. When Kagome realized she was just sitting there she quickly stood up and made her introductions as well.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you Tsumi-san." The other man laughed at her introductions, and Kagome frowned, when he realized she thought he was laughing at her, he stopped.

"Please do not call me Tsumi-san, Aki is fine." Aki said politely as mirth leaked into his dark green eyes. Kagome smiled at the man, at least he seemed friendly. Kagome looked around, searching for some one.

"Aki-kun, did you happen to see a man with me?" Kagome asked when she saw Aki frown and shake his head and small frown also crossed Kagome's lips. Aki seemed to think about it as well before again nodding his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but I did not see a man with you." There was something familiar about this man, she tried thinking back to see if she had ever seen this man before, but her mind kept coming up as a blank and she sighed, feeling her eyes growing heavy again, a loud yawn escaped the girls lips.

"I'm sorry Aki-kun, but I'm really tired, do you mind if I go back to sleep for a little while?" Another yawn punctuated her statement and Aki smiled before shaking his head in a no manner.

"No go on and rest. I'll try to find the person that you were traveling with." Aki said with a soft smile playing on his pale pink lips. Unknowing to the two of then, blaring gold orbs stared at the scene.

Kagome smiled and shut her eyes, feeling her dreams starting to tug at her mind, and for once, the welcomed the on coming darkness that beseeched her. Aki looked down at the girl and turned his green eyes towards gold and smiled a secret smile that was only meant for the two of them.

"She trust you Yoko-sama." Aki said with respect peppering his tone. Yoko walked out from the bushes and nodded his head and threw a sack of gold coins to the man before motioning him with his head to leave. Aki stood up and bowed before scurrying off with his good fortune.

Yoko's eyes looked over to the currently sleeping girl, he leaned down and let his slightly calloused hands run over the small features of her face, starting with her forehead, then tracing her high cheek bones, then over the cute little nose, over the eyelids, then last but not least, he ran on finger over her soft rose petal lips.

Kagome stirred when she felt feathery touches along her faces, at first they were so faint Kagome wondered if traveling back in time was good for her mental health, but when she realized the touches became more then just ghost touches she sighed in relief, _' At least I'm not losing my mind…yet.' _Kagome thought as she grimaced.

She tilted her head into the hand, when it suddenly popped into her head, wondering who was placing sweet caresses along her face. She opened her green optics, slightly blurred from her sleep. But with her blurred vision, she could make out the pale contours of a body, with long, billowing hair, and a white tunic, but last thing that made her recognize the male instantly were the brilliant sunset eyes, that only could set her mind a flame.

"Yoko…" Kagome whispered aloud and she felt the hand stop before she let a quiet whimper escape the back of her throat, the hand was back smoothing her hair.

"Daija-" Just as Yoko was about to ask what was wrong Kagome launched herself into his arms, her body shaking with suppressed sobs. He couldn't make out the incoherent murmurings she was saying, so he just let her cry in his arms, _/Just like a damsel in distress…/ _Yoko thought in some amusement.

When she felt her body slowly stop shaking, she looked up before saying, "Everything was so black, and nothing was there, nothing at all! Not you or anything…it was just pure darkness. But I shouldn't say pure when the darkness seemed to imprint itself into my bone like ink on paper." Kagome said her voice slowly growing its usual confidence. Yoko looked at her with an inquisitive look.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kagome informed him lightly of a saying in her time. Kagome wearily noticed the amusement that sank into his eyes.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm not a cat." And with that Yoko stood up and started walking. Kagome had so many things she wanted to say, but right know, she couldn't remember a single one of them for the life of her. Well except for one thing.

"Yoko?" Kagome questioned, Yoko inclined his head, showing he was listening, "What happened to Aki-kun?" Kagome asked lightly. She saw Yoko's shoulders shake in his own private amusement, but he decided it was best that he didn't tell her.

* * *

Well my peoples??? What do you think? I don't know if you consider this a cliff hanger, but I don't, but I promise I will next chapter, so please no throwing or hurting me in anyway, shape or form…this time.

Oh and Aki-kun is a character of mine I came up with, sorry about the description, the black hair and green eyes thing, it was just how I came up with him, also about the whole wanting to be lime kiss, I am not very good at that, so if it's not completely horrible, please tell me so. And as always, Read and Review please!!!!!!!!


	11. Losing until it's Lost

Disclaimer- As per always, I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho

Well, I am sorry for the wait, but I am finally on winter vacation so I should be able to update a little bit more then usual. This chapter is going to be more of a Holiday chapter seeing as it's Christmas Eve so I might was well as dedicate this chapter to Christmas. Anyways time to thank you guys. Oh only nine more review and I'll have a 100 reviews!!!!

VirginiasGirl- No!!! Please don't stick that toad thing on me, I hate it, things creepy!!!-cries- Anyways, I'm sorry but I couldn't understand the pm you sent me. I tried but, eh, I reread it so tell me if this is any good. –Hands over cookie-

Shadow Miko- Sorry Miko-sama. I never did explain that. But in this chapter I will. Trust me. –Hands over cookie-

Evil Bunny of Death- I'm glad you think so. I always appreciate your reviews. –Hands cookie-

Seduced By Vampires- Don't worry about it. Aki-kun will show up again. Just pay attention to the chapters and you'll find out who he really is. –Hands cookie-

MuppyPuppy- Thanks for the review. –Hands cookie-

Kagome Lady of Darkness- Thanks! I appreciate your review. –Hands cookie-

Valinor's Twilight- Thank you! I love getting new reviewers. Glad to know you liked it. –Hands cookie-

BloodCherry- Yes, poor Kagome! It's okay though, she still likes him. Too bad she doesn't know that he played that joke on her. Sorry about taking a while to update. Anyways here you go. –Hands cookies-

Anyways, thank you for the reviews my peoples!!! Again, if any of you have ideas for my chapters pm me with them!!! On with the chapter.

Warnings- Uhh…None that I can really think of…

'…' Kagome's thoughts

/…/ Yoko's thoughts

… Hiei's thoughts

"…" Kagome/Yoko talking to them selves

Last Chapter

When she felt her body slowly stop shaking, she looked up before saying, "Everything was so black, and nothing was there, nothing at all! Not you or anything…it was just pure darkness. But I shouldn't say pure when the darkness seemed to imprint itself into my bone like ink on paper." Kagome said her voice slowly growing its usual confidence. Yoko looked at her with an inquisitive look.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kagome informed him lightly of a saying in her time. Kagome wearily noticed the amusement that sank into his eyes.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm not a cat." And with that Yoko stood up and started walking. Kagome had so many things she wanted to say, but right know, she couldn't remember a single one of them for the life of her. Well except for one thing.

"Yoko?" Kagome questioned, Yoko inclined his head, showing he was listening, "What happened to Aki-kun?" Kagome asked lightly. She saw Yoko's shoulders shake in his own private amusement, but he decided it was best that he didn't tell her.

This Chapter

Kagome sighed again as they continued walking around in the daylight but something about the Aki guy she had met was nagging her and wouldn't let her go. _'I could've sworn I had seen him before…or maybe it was because he had similar traits that Inuyasha has during the full moon…' _Kagome sighed, promising herself that she wouldn't feel guilty for kissing Yoko. But so far, she was failing horribly.

Kagome let her eyes flicker over towards the two males that were causing her such distress. It worried her that Inuyasha had become increasingly quiet as of late and hardly said anything to anyone. Yoko hadn't changed much since the kiss, but he also seemed to draw away from her for a little bit. But…it seemed that he was also, begrudgingly, worried about Inuyasha as well.

Kagome noticed that Hiei also seemed to prefer walking with them instead of going ahead, which was odd. But out of everyone, Miroku didn't changer at all, still a lecher.

They continued walking for another few hours, then the sun started to set and a chill settled across the land causing a light, but cold breeze. Kagome shivered. _'Stupid uniform does nothing but have me freeze half to death.' _Kagome rubbed her warm hands over her cold legs before shivering again.

"Guys…Can we stop for the night? It's getting chilly, and none of us will be able to do anything if we get sick." Kagome said, her voice was oddly quiet though, like she didn't really didn't want to say anything. Everyone agreed, Shippo was the loudest to agree though as he said something about being hungry.

They decided to walk a little while further then set up camp. When sleeping bags were set up and the fire was going everyone settled down and just watched the fire. Kagome heard some stomachs grumble and she pulled out some ramen noodles. She made one for everyone. When Inuyasha didn't come over and get his she walked over towards him with the steaming bowl.

"Hey, Inuyasha, here you go. I made some for you." Kagome said in a worried tone when he didn't respond. He finally acknowledged her and she gasped quietly when she saw the blank look in his eyes. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Please tell me." Kagome was trying to be quiet as possible as to not draw attention to them. She did however see Yoko turn his eyes towards them, before dragging them back to the fire.

"Lets talk." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded her head. He grasped her hand and he picked her up bridal style and they were off running into the forest. Yoko's eye's narrowed. He heard Hiei speak.

"You old fool. You're letting her slip threw your fingers. Keep pushing her off and eventually she's going to leave you alone." Hiei said up on his stump in the tree above Yoko. Yoko's eyes turned to slits and his fingers turned to fists.

Yoko stood up and ran after them. Though being careful to stay far enough away where Inuyasha wouldn't be able to sense him. Yoko stopped a few miles away and listened in on them.

"Why did you leave…me?" Inuyasha whispered quietly and Kagome almost thought that Inuyasha was going to cry. Kagome placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? I didn't leave you. I'm right here." Kagome was so confused that she kind of just waited for Inuyasha to fill in the blanks for her. He turned to look at her and all the sudden she was swept into another kiss. Kagome's eyes went wide as dinner plates, but she let them slip shut. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't do this but this was one of her dreams.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, running her fingers threw his soft hair and in her mind, something said, _'Not as soft as Yoko's…' _Kagome ignored the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach and kissed back lightly. Kagome peeled back when she felt a spark or energy.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, "I'm sorry." Tears reflected in his eyes and all the sudden he was up and gone, Kagome sat there confused as to what was going on. Kagome could feel her body shaking with more tears, and she didn't know whether she wanted to scream her lungs out or cry.

Yoko walked out towards the girl and took her in his arms and cradled her softly," Yoko, why does he do this? I have a bad feeling. I know you make think it's just women's intuition but I think something bad is going to happen." Yoko just nodded his head and let her talk.

"Kagome….why?" Yoko finally asked after she had finished. Kagome looked up with confused eyes. Her green eyes were still a little misted with tears that didn't spill over the surface.

"Why…what? Yoko, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her voice was a little thick with tears but not too horrible where he couldn't understand her. Yoko wanted nothing more then to rip Inuyasha apart. Kagome reeked of him and it was pissing him off. A possessive part of Yoko was growling that Kagome was his.

"You are mine Kagome." Yoko had said it out loud and didn't even know it till Kagome's had narrowed slightly and anger flashed like lightening threw them. Kagome suddenly ripped her body away from Yoko's and glared.

"I am no one's! I am mine and mine along. Not yours, not Inuyasha's, mine!" Kagome was hurt. She thought that he wouldn't say that. She loathed being compared to something that you can just buy. This time Yoko actually growled.

"Kagome, you are mine! Unless you wish me to leave." Yoko hated having to play the guilt card but he needed Kagome to see and she just wasn't. Kagome's green eyes went from narrowed to large in seconds.

"Then…leave Yoko. Learn that I am mine and only mine." Kagome's words quiet enough you could hear their own hearts beat at different rate. Yoko was surprised to say the least but turned around, his silver hair fluttering down softly.

"Fine." And with that, he was gone and Kagome was left standing there again…thoughts crossed her mind at blinding speed but only one thought stuck out, _'What have I done? Yoko… I am sorry…please forgive me.'_ Kagome dropped down to her knees and let herself cry.

Cry for what she had done and cry for what she could've controlled. She cried most of all...because she just could've lost one of the best thing that would ever happen her.

…Well what do you think? I am eager to know!! Read and review.


	12. Old wounds and new ones

Disclaimer- As we all know and cherish sometimes, I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

I am sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy, I was sick for a while, then tons of homework was loaded on me, then just my issues in general. I hope this compensates for my extremely long absence. And as I always do, I must thank you guys.

**VirginiasGirl- **…You're lucky I don't get scared easy or I would running for the hills right now. And you could've stuck Bankotsu on me, then I wouldn't have to run. –winkwink- Anyways thank you for your very…umm…enthusiastic review, I appreciate it, so cookies for you. –hands cookie-

**ED'sGirl 4ever- **-Shrugs- Could be worse after all. Anyways, thanks for the review! –Hands cookie-

**Evil Bunny of Death- **-Glomps- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you tear up! –Hands tissue- Well, at least you got a cookie out of it right? Well, anyways since I appreciate your review so much –hands over TWO cookies- Yes, that's plural!

**Seduced By Vampires- **Yeah, sorry about the short chapters, I just naturally don't write a lot but I am trying to work on that! I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope it meets your standards! –Hands cookie-

**Kagome-is-Kool- **I'm sorry, but it's just how it worked out. Don't worry hopefully it'll work out in the end…hopefully…On a lighter note(took from **Evil Bunny of Death**) I appreciate your review! –Hands cookie-

**Valinor's Twilight- **I agree all relationships hit a bumpy road, but whether this one smoothes out is a different story. I appreciate your review! –Hands cookie-

**Wings of Tears- **Thank you! I appreciate it. Nice to know I can still surprise some of my readers! You rate my chapters highly, I am glad to know that you like them that much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. –Hands cookie-

**MuppyPuppy- **-Cries- You took Hiei away from me! –Cries some more- Okay, here is my update, I am sorry I haven't updated faster, I was sick and colds always make me feel like total crap, so I hope this chapter is good, and thank you for giving Hiei back to me! –Hands over cookie-

LuV SeSsHy AnD InUyAsHa- Thank you for the review –hands cookie- 

**Mia1837- **Thanks for the review! –Hands cookie-

**Ajangel0- **Thanks! –Hands cookie-

**Kyekye- **Thanks! Nice to know you like it! –Hands cookie-

Warnings- Uhh…None that I can really think of…

'…' Kagome's thoughts

/…/ Yoko's thoughts

… Hiei's thoughts

"…" Kagome/Yoko talking to them selves

**Last Chapter**

"Kagome, you are mine! Unless you wish me to leave." Yoko hated having to play the guilt card but he needed Kagome to see and she just wasn't. Kagome's green eyes went from narrowed to large in seconds.

"Then…leave Yoko. Learn that I am mine and only mine." Kagome's words quiet enough you could hear their own hearts beat at different rate. Yoko was surprised to say the least but turned around, his silver hair fluttering down softly.

"Fine." And with that, he was gone and Kagome was left standing there again…thoughts crossed her mind at blinding speed but only one thought stuck out, _'What have I done? Yoko… I am sorry…please forgive me.'_ Kagome dropped down to her knees and let herself cry.

Cry for what she had done and cry for what she could've controlled. She cried most of all...because she just could've lost one of the best thing that would ever happen her.

**This Chapter**

Kagome let herself wander back to camp in a daze, her body their but her thoughts were a million miles away. Kagome observed odd things that she was just noticing. Like how Sango and Miroku weren't as obvious anymore but how they seemed more like a couple, whispering soft things into each other's ear, hugging each other gently when they thought that no one was looking. Kagome sighed, starting to feel sorry for herself, even though in reality she had caused the mess she had managed to get herself in.

She walked over to Hiei and sat next to him. He didn't even so much as blink to signal that he had noticed her presence. "You shouldn't have let him leave." Came the sudden voice and Kagome didn't she simply looked over and Hiei before nodding her head in agreement.

"Maybe I shouldn't have." Her voice was carried with the wind. After she felt Hiei's warm presence leave, she felt another presence. Though this one was dark, almost as if it was there to cause pain. Panic gripped her insides as she frantically searched the trees. She saw a few branches rustle, but Inuyasha came out. She was about to let out a sigh of relief, she saw his eyes were completely dead. The dulled golden eye turned towards and she was scared.

Inuyasha started at her for a moment before running towards her, claws looking ready to slice her to fleshy ribbons. Against her will, Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream. Moments later Hiei was their, holding Inuyasha off…And Yoko. Kagome had never been so happy to see him.

Yoko's blaring gold eyes turned to look at Kagome, "Go!" Kagome hesitated for a moment, but she quickly ran towards the camp. Her eyes were frantic as she got there. Sango and Miroku had managed to fall asleep in each others embrace.

"Guys! Guys wake up! We have to go!" Kagome quickly woke the others they gave her confused looks but she was too busy packing up camp to explain. She quickly woke Shippo, not explaining. Kagome heard a deep growl rip from one of the demons throats and Kagome quickened her pace.

Sango looked over to where she heard the growl. Her brown eyes were immediately alert. Picking up her weapon she headed towards the fight. Kagome grabbed her arm, "No! Sango we have to get out of here. It's Inuyasha. We have to go!" Kagome said stressing the fact that they had to leave.

Kagome heard the sound of flesh being torn and she couldn't but to go look and see what happened. Her green eyes widened in horror when she saw deep cuts adorning Yoko's usually unscathed chest. Realizing what was happening she ran in front of Yoko, much like what she had done for Inuyasha time and time again.

"No! Please…please don't kill him." Kagome said, her voice flooded with emotion and tears. She deftly heard Sango and Miroku calling her name but she paid them no attention. Kagome frantically searched for Hiei finding him near a tree, severely injured.

Inuyasha's blood red orbs watched Kagome with a caution, his mind calculating what was happening. His mind was telling him not to, but being under control, he took a deep swipe at Kagome, ripping open her blouse and large wounds to form on her chest. Once Inuyasha saw the blood drip from the cuts he ran. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't finish her. He ran until his legs were burning and lungs trying to grab oxygen.

Yoko watched in slow motion how Kagome ran in front of him and saw the claws come down on her. Hearing Kagome cry out brought him back to the present. He grabbed her before she hit the ground, picking her up and heading straight towards the camp, growling and grinding his teeth together at his own wounds.

Right as he ran into the camp he set Kagome on the ground, ripping off what was left of her shirt. His golden eyes blazed when he saw how deep some of the cuts were. Yoko let his tongue dart out to lick at one of the cuts, praying to any deity that this would work. He let his tongue lap up the blood, his saliva sealing the wounds as fast as they could. He pulled back hoping that she would be okay. He knew that she was only sleeping now by the steady rise and fall of her chest. He felt a hot flush crawl on his cheeks when he realized she was exposed. Yoko tore off a part of his clothes and rested it on her.

Yoko growled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over only to find the demon slayer. "You need to get your wounds cleaned before the get infected." Sango said softly, eyes showing how worried she was for both Kagome and him. Her brown eyes flashed over to a corner of the forest where she saw Hiei limping in. Sango left and raced back holding peroxide and gauze in her hands. Sango started with Yoko first, even after all the growling and snarling at her. After an hour or so, Yoko was cleaned up, his wounds covered.

Sango walked over to Hiei, moving slowly. Her hands went to pull off the bloodied tunic but Hiei's hands darted out and grabbed her wrist in an iron grip, "They'll heal by themselves woman." Hiei said through gritted teeth, a sharp pain flashing through his body. Sango sighed, but let her other hand slowly take off the tattered cloth, wincing when she saw all the blood that showed clearly on the considerably pale skin. Sango poured the peroxide on the wound, watching how it fizzled, getting rid of any type of infection that could've entered the blood stream. Having a harder time with Hiei then with Yoko it took Sango almost two hours to get Hiei bandaged.

After finishing Sango walked and sat down next to Kagome, softly letting her fingers go through the others girls' hair in a soothing motion. When she felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders, Sango nearly jumped. She relaxed into the arms when she saw the deep purple robes.

Sango whispered, "There is nothing left to do but wait and pray that Kagome will be alright." Miroku hugged Sango a little tighter in a soothing gesture. Shippo ran over and started to cry, looking at his "momma". After hours of despair and crying, Sango finally fell into an uneasy sleep, along with Shippo.

…I know it has been months since I have last updated, and I know this isn't long, but I hope you all like it!!


	13. Slowly Healing and New Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own these beautiful boys…-sniffles and grabs tissue-

Anyways, it's been two weeks since my last update so I figured it's best that I update. School has been keeping my incredibly occupied, but hopefully I'll be able to update every other weekend, possibly every weekend. Anyways, know I get to thank all you lovely people!

**Evil Bunny of Death- **Yes…poor Kagome. You should feel special, you're the only one that got TWO cookies!! Thank you for the review, much appreciated –hands over more cookies-

**Kagome-Is-Kool- **Thanks, it's nice to know people still read my stories! –gives a cookie-

**Wings of Tears- **Okay, here is my update!!! I do not intend to abandon this story….Well, at least not yet. Thank you for the review –hands cookie-

**AngelOfContemplation- **Thanks, it's nice to know that you liked it! –hands over cookies-

**Scriblies- **Yeah I did, but only because I wanted to post a chapter so bad, so instead of slowing it down a bit, I moved it along faster. Sorry! –hands over extra cookies-

**Kyekye- **Umm….thanks…I think…well anyways, thanks for the review –hands over cookies-

**Silver Moon Vampire**- I don't update nearly as much as I could, but at least I update, so that's more then I can say for some of the stories on my favorites…Anyways, thanks for the review –hands cookie-

**Shadow Miko**- Thank you for the review! –hands over cookie-

**MuppyPuppy**- Okay, here is my update! I hope you like it! –hands cookie-

**Youko's Befuddled Fox**- I would do that, but then it seems too long and it remind me of papers I have to type up in classes…Anyways, thank you for the review –hands cookie-

**Valinor's Twilight**- Thank you! –Hands cookie-

**Mala Valvah**- Okay, this is my update –hands cookie-

**Demon Prince-Sesshomaru**- -high fives- I hate Kikyo too!! And I can't tell you who control's Inu, that would ruin the story. I am glad that you like it so far! I like Hiei better too, but shhh don't let Yoko here you say that. Yes this is a Yoko story. Sorry. If you want I can write you a Hiei/Kagome story.

Warnings- Uhh…None that I can really think of…

'…' Kagome's thoughts

/…/ Yoko's thoughts

… Hiei's thoughts

"…" Kagome/Yoko talking to them selves

**Last chapter**

Sango walked over to Hiei, moving slowly. Her hands went to pull off the bloodied tunic but Hiei's hands darted out and grabbed her wrist in an iron grip, "They'll heal by themselves woman." Hiei said through gritted teeth, a sharp pain flashing through his body. Sango sighed, but let her other hand slowly take off the tattered cloth, wincing when she saw all the blood that showed clearly on the considerably pale skin. Sango poured the peroxide on the wound, watching how it fizzled, getting rid of any type of infection that could've entered the blood stream. Having a harder time with Hiei then with Yoko it took Sango almost two hours to get Hiei bandaged.

After finishing Sango walked and sat down next to Kagome, softly letting her fingers go through the others girls' hair in a soothing motion. When she felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders, Sango nearly jumped. She relaxed into the arms when she saw the deep purple robes.

Sango whispered, "There is nothing left to do but wait and pray that Kagome will be alright." Miroku hugged Sango a little tighter in a soothing gesture. Shippo ran over and started to cry, looking at his "momma". After hours of despair and crying, Sango finally fell into an uneasy sleep, along with Shippo.

**This Chapter**

Sango woke up, neck sore and body half asleep. She went to move but felt a soft hand placed gently on her waist. She looked up and noted the peaceful look on Miroku's face. She carefully moved out of the monks embrace, gathering a small fire to heat some water for the rags she used yesterday. She frowned, thinking maybe she should check over Kagome, even though Yoko wouldn't let anyone near her.

Yoko had indeed stayed near Kagome the entire time, only leaving his post when he went to gather more blankets for the sleeping girl. Kagome had only woken up once during the night, and she was barely awake long enough to get a sip of water and roll over, a slight pain entering into the girls weak and fragile body.

Sango looked over at the girl, hesitating when he saw how protective Yoko was looking over the girl. She didn't want a nice bite because Yoko was mad at her for trying to help her best friend. Sango noticed Shippo, the kit was sleeping at the top of the sleeping bag Kagome had been placed in, snoring softly, his small body laying almost totally on Kagome's pillow.

Hiei was awake and alert…with the bandages laying roughly twenty feet from him, wounds almost completely sealed from the demon blood that ran through his veins. Sango gave him the nastiest glare that she could manage. She spent nearly two hours bandaging his cocky ass only to have him take it off. She felt furious but turned herself away, forcing her body not to turn in Hiei's direction.

There was a ruffling of blankets and Sango turned to look at the sleeping bag that currently held a sleeping Kagome. Well…a was sleeping Kagome. Kagome had woken up, her eyes almost bloodshot red, her skin tone about four shades paler then it should be and her hair, which usually was shiny from all of her shampoo's, was dull and was a mess.

Sango swiftly went over to the girl, hoping to get something out of the incredibly tired girl before she decided to go back to sleep. "Kagome…? Hey, are you there?" Sango said in a soft tone as to not scare the newly woken girl. Kagome's bloodshot eyes turned towards Sango and nodded.

"Don't worry Sango…I'm okay…just a little bit sleepy…" Kagome said, her voice was thick, and her face was blank. It was as if she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing. So she sat there. Looking like a frozen mannequin doll. Sango let her hand go to the girls' forehead. Sango frowned when she felt no fever. Turning her brown eyes towards Yoko, she stared at him, as if he knew the answer.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked, her voice showing the irritation and concern she felt for her friend. Yoko's golden eyes stayed focused on Kagome, his mind working fast.

"Well…there could've been a complication with-" Yoko was cut off when Sango yelled:

"Complication! What kind of complication are we talking about? Like the small that can be fixed easily or the major complication?" Sango was pissed. No, pissed was too nice of a word.

Yoko glared at Sango, "Since Kagome is a miko, there is a chance that my healing saliva clashed with Kagome's natural miko blood, and so it could be having different type of side affects. I wasn't thinking, but she was going to die if I didn't do anything."

Sango wanted to argue more with Yoko but Kagome started coughing, her hands holding her chest as if her heart was going to pop out. After about five minutes of continuous coughing, Kagome fell into a fitful sleep.

Miroku had woken up, but didn't move from the spot, he just sat there watching the interactions between their dysfunctional team. Shippo had also awoke, but he awoke to his "momma's" coughing fits.

Shippo hopped into Sango's lap, concern showing clear in his big, emerald eyes. Sango patted Shippo's head and said a quiet, "Don't worry. Kagome will be okay."

But she wasn't sure that she was right.

Okay…this chapter is complete crap and I know this. –sighs- but please review anyways


	14. Health and Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I do not own these beautiful boys…-sniffles and grabs tissue-

Oh my fucking god. It's been over FIVE MONTHS since my last update!!! I am so sorry. I had been so busy over the summer, know high school is kicking my little white ass TTTT. I am sorry Please forgive me. I figured I owed you guys a nice long chapter. I hope my writing skills have not diminished. Flames are accepted. I deserve them for making you guys wait so long.

MuppyPuppy- So much for the fast update, ne? Thanks for sticking with the story though –hands cookies— Kagome-is-Kool- I'm sorry for not updating soon. I have been quite busy. School is killing me and my grades are slipping like crazy. Thank you for being patient –hands a bag of ginger snaps— XxMochiixX- Yes I do. I am sorry TTTT. I grew attached to Hiei-chan. –Hands cookies- Hope those make up for my deceit –hangs head— Shadow Miko- Okay. Here is your nice long chapter. Sorry for making you wait. –Hands cookies- Vitanie Tora- True, true. Last chapter was just a filler chapter. Just a quick update. I hope this chapter makes up for the incredibly long wait. –hands cookies— Valinor's Twilight- Okay, here is a new chapter –hands cookies— Youko's Befuddled Fox- Of course not –hands more cookies—Sorry for taking a long ass time to update. School sucks. Making me neglect my lovely reviewers and stories. CRAZYlittleLEXY- My update –hands cookies— Evil Bunny of Death- Long time, no update ne? Grrrrr…hate school. –hands cookies— Runa- Thanks for the review. Sorry for the long wait –hands cookies— Mya Uzo- You'll find out within the next few chapters. In the mean time –hands cookies- Enjoy the cookies w Magix234- Maybe he will…maybe he won't. You'll just have to read and find out –hands cookies— Kiisu033- Thank you! I'm glad you like my story. I am deeply sorry for the long wait. –hands cookies— 

Warnings- Slight fluffiness, some angst, and self-pity.

'…' Kagome's thoughts

/…/ Yoko's thoughts

… Hiei's thoughts

"…" Kagome/Yoko talking to them selves

Last Chapter 

Shippo hopped into Sango's lap, concern showing clear in his big, emerald eyes. Sango patted Shippo's head and said a quiet, "Don't worry. Kagome will be okay."

But she wasn't sure that she was right.

This Chapter

Kagome woke up a few days later, her head spinning, eyes heavy, and body sore. She looked around the camp and saw Sango sitting there with Shippo snoozing in her lap. Miroku was leaning against the tree, soft snores coming from him. Kagome felt panic well up in her throat when she didn't see Yoko around.

Her body jumped when she felt muscled arms wrap around her thinning waist. She felt Yoko nuzzle at her neck and she gave a tired smile, feeling her eyes shutting again, but forcing them to stay open. "How are you my love?" She heard him say in her ear, his soft breath warming her neck.

"Tired and sore. Mind helping me up?" Kagome asked, realizing that after what happened with Inuyasha that they had to start moving soon. Yoko looked down at her, concern shining in his pools of gold. "I promise to take it slow, just help me up." She said, practically reading his mind.

Yoko nodded his head, lifting her up with one hand, and frown etching into his face, "You need to eat. You're too thin." Kagome nodded her head, hearing her stomach growling. She sniffed for a minute and frowned, realizing that stench was coming from her.

"I need to bathe first." She said, hoping her personal hygiene had not fallen too far while she was ill. Yoko was helping her walk; her legs were too shaky for her to walk on her own. "Yoko…what happened while I was out?"

Yoko just nodded his head, "Since you fell ill, nothing. We haven't been bothered, but the rest of us have come to an understanding."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, her eyes swirling with the obvious confusion at what he meant. She let it go when she saw hot springs in sight. After bathing, she walked back on her own, Yoko standing close in case she fell. Kagome felt dizzy, thinking it was probably from hunger. She could feel that she had lost too much weight.

"We need to keep searching for the Shiko no Tama." Kagome said after a few moments of silence. She could feel Yoko's from tense slightly from behind her.

"Not until you are better." He said, tone firm, no negotiating. Kagome wanted to glare back at him. Instead she stopped and turned back looking at him.

"We don't have a choice, if we are going to defeat Naraku, especially with out Inuyasha here to help us, we need the Jewel." She saw Yoko's eyes melt into a glare.

"Do you not trust me to find it?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Kagome said. "I just mean that if we are going to defeat Naraku we need the Shiko no Tama."

She saw Yoko walk past her stiffly and she cringed, "Yoko…" she called after him, sighing when he didn't reply to her distant call.

They walked in silence. Not a word was spoken between the two of them. Kagome threw glances at Yoko, hoping to catch his eye. Finally after a half an hour of walking with complete silence she got tired of it and grabbed his hand. She looked right into his golden pools and she could feel her face starting to heat up, but she refused to look away.

Yoko was surprised when he saw shining emeralds gazing up at him. He looked back at her, careful to keep his emotions in check. Kagome stood on her lip toes, her lips less than a hairs breath away from his. Kagome finally leaned in and covered her lips with his, letting her emotions flood into their kiss.

He gasped slightly and kissed back with all the emotion that he could manage. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. Kagome's hands went to the back of his neck, the other hand playing with his long hair.

Pulling back when oxygen became a necessity, she looked at him and whispered, "Do you forgive me?"

Yoko looked back at her a bark of laughter escaping his lips, "If that's how you're going to apologize then maybe I should make you a mad more often." Kagome glared at him, smiling when she realized that had been forgiven.

Grabbing his hand, they started walking with a little bit more enthusiasm. She saw Sango still sleeping and she smiled at her exhausted friend. She walked over and gently nudged her.

"Sango-chan? Sango-chan? Wake up." She said, gently cooing the other girl into consciousness. Sango opened her tired brown eyes then jumped up when she say Kagome actually standing in front of her.

"Kagome-chan! Are you okay? Can you walk fine? Yoko I swear-" Kagome cut Sango off of her twenty question game.

"I'm okay, a little hungry but okay. I can walk just fine, and Yoko didn't do anything but help me this morning." Kagome said nodding her head, a smile playing on her lips.

Sango nodded her head slowly, still not comprehending the situation at hand, but she got up and started a fire up, putting a pot and started to boil the ramen. Kagome sat down and watched the group, observing how quiet things were without Inuyasha around.

Kagome felt a twinge in her heart at that thought and she hung her head, trying to force the thoughts of Inuyasha out of her mind's eye. Yoko watched her and placed a comforting hand shoulder, looking up Kagome smiled and gave him a look of appreciation.

"Foods done." Was Sango's quiet call. She looked at the scene before her and she nodded her head towards Yoko, in a silent truce.

After waking Miroku up, everyone sat in a quiet circle, eating their artery clogging ramen. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap, a content on his little face. He snuggled his face in Kagome's abdomen happy to have his mama back.

When everyone was done, Kagome found a stream and quickly washed them, so no bacteria would gather on them. Coming back to the group she sat down and opened her mouth, then closed it. She thought for a moment before voicing her thoughts.

"We should continue searching for the jewel." Everyone turned their eyes towards her. Sango blinked, the most surprised out. "We need the jewel. Even more since we no longer have Inuyasha with us." There was a tight, apparent pain in her light voice.

Hiei watched the scene with little to no interest. He had already known what the girl was going to say. Of course she wanted to find the jewel. That was the only reason she was here after all.

Kagome kept talking when Sango interrupted her, "How? We don't have Inuyasha with us?" Kagome could feel Yoko tense up behind her and she grabbed his hand, squeezing slightly.

"Sango, we have Yoko and Hiei-san. Both of which are full fledged demons." Kagome gave Sango a pointed look. She sighed and nodded, seeing the point. She supposed that two full fledged demons were better than one half demon with a hell of a lot of spirit.

"We should start moving tomorrow morning. We need to find the shards before Naraku or Inuyasha does." Every one nodded and started getting everything in working order. Sango polished or boomerang, Miroku practiced his chants,( even though everyone knew they were useless), Hiei just sat there, Shippo slept, and Yoko thought intently on what to do next, knowing that it was going to be dangerous.

"Kagome." Yoko's voice startled Kagome from her own thoughts. She looked up, giving him a questioning look, "Perhaps we should wait before we go off and search for the shards. You seem to be doing well today, but we don't know if it's going to be the same tomorrow when you wake up." He was not saying she was weak, just that they couldn't afford her to just drop and die on them.

Kagome sighed, knowing that he was right, but she was right as well, "Yoko. We do not have the time or the leisure to sit here while Naraku and Inuyasha go off and find the shards. We need them. I need them."

"Kagome!" She heard her name and looked towards Sango, "We're running low on food." She sighed. In other words, they were running low on ramen.

"Okay! I'll back home tonight and be back by morning." Quickly packing her items in her yellow back, she started walking back towards the well. Yoko followed her easily.

"Your home? I'll get to see your home?" He asked watching her intently. Kagome could feel a warm flush creep up on her cheeks.

"Well…no. It's kind of complicated where I live." Kagome started, not quit sure if she really wanted to explain the whole well story over. Yoko twitched one of his ears back in annoyance at her answer. Kagome saw the look he gave her and she immediately knew that she would give in.

"Fine, you can come to my home with me." In a little over and hour of walked, they both reached the well. Grasping the vial of already collected shards around her neck, she grabbed Yoko's hand, and jumped in, automatically closing her eyes.

She reopened her eyes, smiling when she saw the bright sun. Yoko grabbed her by the waist and jumped up, his eyes scanning the new surroundings. His nose scrunched up at the foul smell in the air. How could she live here?

Kagome laughed at the expression on his face as she dragged him the house. She noticed it was empty. Good sign. She didn't really want to explain Yoko to them just yet.

Yoko stood in her living room, his stance tall, his eyes searching. Kagome couldn't but laugh at how much he reminded her of Sesshomaru at that exact moment. She turned around, shaking her head, and started digging through her cupboards, looking for ramen, some fruit, and whatever else they would eat. After grabbing about six grocery bags worth of food she went up to her room to change.

Walking past Yoko, she hummed to herself. Reaching her room, she opened the door and dug through a pile of laundry that she assumed was clean. She stripped off her dirty uniform, just as Yoko opened the door to her room.

She started at him, her mouth ajar, arms hanging loosely at her side. When she realized she was in nothing but bra and panties she dived under the covers on her blanket, keeping her head buried in her pillow.

Yoko stood there, his body tense and eyes wide. Kagome threw a few pillows at him, screaming for him to get out. Yoko finally moved, closing the door behind him as he left.

Ten minutes later Kagome came down, fully dressed. Her face was still tinged with red.

"I'm…sorry." Yoko said, clearly not accustomed to apologizing. Kagome just shrugged it off. She glanced at the clock seeing it read almost ten pm.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." She walked up to her room, then once again, came back down, holding a set of blankets. "You can sleep on the couch." She said, shoving the soft sheets into his hands.

She collapsed back onto her bed, her eyes slipping shut. In a few moments, she was quietly snoring. Yoko stood in front of her, his golden eyes watching her. After a few minutes, he leaned down and brushed his petal soft lips against her skin. He sat down next to the bed and watched her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about.

….

Well?

Have my writing skills completely gone down the drain?

I know about the sudden recovery

That will be described in depth in later chapters.

For know just read and review please


	15. Authors Note! Read!

**Authors Note!**

So many of you are going to hate me for this but…**Fate's a Cruel Thing** is going to be discontinued for a while. I have half a chapter written and I don't feel the passion to continue it. If some one would like me to write a one-shot side story to this I will, but as of now, **Fate's a Cruel Thing** will no longer be updated.

I am sorry.

Tragedy.


End file.
